Pretty Please
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: A trio of musicians are brought to Underland to play at the celebration commemorating the return of Hightopp clan survivors. Will Emily be enchanted by this new land and the Mad Hatter within it? Tarrant/OC
1. Rejoice

AN: Ok. This is chap 1 version 2.0. Let's see if Emily has gotten straightened out or not. I think what happened is, I was writing this preliminary chapter just to get the idea out of my head so I could actually make some progress on another story's chapter. I think the other story's character, who is not immature but is a bit more idk…she rants when she's nervous etc. I think the extremes of her personality amplified, becoming entirely too over the top, and forced themselves into Emily where they didn't belong.

Let's see if I've fixed the problem. Thank you for your patience. Reviews and constructive criticism (polite) are welcome. DISCLAIMER: Don't own stuff recognizable as other people's stuff. Such as the song 'How Can I Be So Thirsty' by Jerrod Niemann

* * *

><p>The queen's court was abuzz with talk. A distinctive tabby was twirling and drifting through the throng of excited people lazily. Occasionally taking to disappearing in tendrils of dark smoke only to reappear disjointedly elsewhere.<p>

A white rabbit wearing a crisp waistcoat took out his large golden pocket watch and looked nervously at the time. He stood next to Queen Mirana, who sat composedly in her throne. Looking immaculate and beautiful as she smiled softly to herself.

At that moment the doors to the throne room as a twitching hare entered; a white mouse boldly perched upon his shoulder.

Nivens gave a slight gasp. Not only were the two late, but this trio was short one.

"Oh dear! You are late! And where is the Hatter?"

The hall fell silent as Thackery Earwicket the March Hare and Mallyumkin the Dormouse kneeled before their White Queen.

Her voice was soft and musical. "Rise my friends. I see that you were unable to pry the Hatter from his tea today."

Mally looked abashed on behalf of her missing friend. Scuffing her tiny feet upon the floor. "We tried your majesty. He's caught up in one of his fits again you see."

The queen nodded sagely. "It's alright. I did not believe he would come, but it was certainly worth the offer." She stood gracefully. Her arms lifted delicately, as if she were trying to become a swan.

"My subjects. There has been joyous news brought to me this fine morning. Having received word that the Queen of Hearts rules no more, survivors from Horunvendush day are making their way from the terrible Outlands where they have been taking refuge and recovering. Their numbers are small, but their hearts are strong." She pauses here. The hall in stunned silence. A bright and genuine smile graces her features and increases her beauty infinitely.

Loud cheers begin to ring vibrantly through the room. Cries of "The Hightopp clan lives!" mingling with other exclamations of happiness.

Mally began to dance a small jig before bounding back up onto the March Hare's shoulder.

"We _must_ go tell the Hatter! Surely this will bring him back from his mind!"

Mirana knelt so that she would be at eye level with the shorter creatures. Speaking with slight urgency. "Yes. Go and bring these glad tidings to Hatter. His clansmen will travel through that area and I wish for them to be reunited there. Perhaps making the rest of the journey to the castle with his kinsmen will lift his spirits for the celebration. Go now. Make haste back to Witzend."

With a tiny salute Mally nodded and prodded Thackery. "You heard 'er Hare. Let's get a move on!"

As they quickly left, Queen Mirana turned to Nivens. "As for you my dear McTwisp. You must go to the above land and retrieve our honored guests. Absolem has already located a suitable group of entertainers and will show you when to find them. As for our fair Champion. Well. She may prove a bit more difficult to locate. But I trust that find her you will."

She stood and looked upon her rejoicing subjects. "After all. If it had not been for her slaying of the Jabberwocky we might never have known these brave souls still thrived in the barren Outlands."

Nivens looked a bit confused for a moment as he registered fully what his queen had said. His confusion overriding his immense joy at the prospect of bringing Alice back down to Underland.

"Excuse me your majesty. But the entertainers. You said when; I believe you meant where?"

The Queen laughed lightly. "No. You heard correctly, I did say when. These visitors shall be found in a time that differs greatly from that of Alice's." She raised her hand, allowing a vivid blue butterfly to land upon her outstretched fingers. "A most peculiar time if I remember what you've told me Absolem."

The butterfly spoke with a deep and languid voice. "Yes. Bizarre. This new realm the rabbit holes have opened upon." With that flew away. Nivens scurrying quickly after him at Mirana's prompting.

Silently she glided her way to her private study behind the throne. With intent eyes Mirana carefully removed the glass case covering the precious Oraculum.

With steady hand she unrolled the parchment until she saw the depiction of her making the announcement. The next image clearly showed Alice and another group of people entering the palace with the surviving Hightopp clan. After that, the parchment blurred its lines and refused to foretell any farther.

Mirana smiled at the image of a once again smiling Hatter entering the castle. At least now his future had been re-written from what it had been before; a future dominated by an unending and dark madness from which he could never be pulled again. But the queen frowned.

This would only be a temporary respite for her most trusted subject. Once Alice left again…it would be the end of him…

Looking upon another woman in the group of visitors Mirana wondered idly if this woman smiling indulgently to one of the clan's babbling children could possibly be of more importance than initially perceived.

* * *

><p>Music was turned up high on a set of speakers; they, along with several other electronic technical equipment and instrument cases were tossed haphazardly about the clearing.<p>

_"Last night I went to town_

_Hit every bar around_

_100 bottles of beer on the wall_

_Thought I could drink 'em all"_

There was some groaning and stirring of movement. A man with buzz cut red hair was first to shift reluctantly into a sitting position. Rubbing brusquely at the fiery stubbly growth upon his chin he squinted at his surroundings. Taking a few moments before realizing all was not well.

_"But Jose, Jack and Jim_

_My best drinkin friends_

_We poured em up, I shot em down._

_Lord, I thought I was gonna drown._

"Oy! Brett! Get your arse up boy-o! We got ourselves a problem 'ere." At his loud volume a second man with messy black hair groaned in annoyance. Sitting up and cradling his head.

_How can I be so thirsty this mornin?_

_After all I drank last night_

_Sippin and a-tippin and a-chuggin and a-luggin_

_Huggin every pretty girl in sight_

"Not so loud Gerry. Some of us actual experience hangovers when we drink whiskey. You Irish bastard." At this point Gerry wasn't paying much mind to his friends grumblings, he was too engrossed with the strangeness of their new surroundings.

_Yeah I woke up with this cotton mouth _

_Wrapped around my throat so tight_

_How can I be so thistry this mornin?_

_After all I drank last night_

Locating the iPod near him on the grass, Gerry shut the music off so that he could listen more closely. He could have sworn he heard other voices in the ferns and forest.

"Quit your caterwauling and open your eyes. Something isn't right." He turned to face his companion with a puzzled expression.

"Did the party move last night?" His Irish lilt raised pitch slightly with his next observation.

"And where did Emily run off to?"

At that, Brett finally looked up and met the eyes of Gerry. Where indeed?

They both twisted around, looking in every direction possible in attempts to try and find their missing compatriot.

With some difficulty Brett stood, looking a bit nauseated. Gerry stood with a spring in his step however, laughing at his unfortunate buddy.

"Lookin a bit green in the gills there sonny. You might be wantin to sit yourself back down before your bullocks meets the dirt." Before Brett had a chance to reply to the good natured joking a slight yell could be heard right before a body fell seemingly right out of the sky. Landing with a loud thump a few paces from the two and narrowly missing a sharp impact with a rather large guitar amp.

"What the bloody hell was that mate?" Gerry didn't have to wait long for an answer as a feminine voice could be heard groaning. Brett smiled.

"Well" he said, "It seems we learned where Emily was."

Both men went over to check on their new found friend just as she sat up. Her hair a wild mess of dark auburn tangles as it obscured her face. Gerry kneeled down and flipped the thick mane back over her head for her whilst she attempted to regain her breath.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on? What happened to the party? Where are we? Did I pass out? What did you two do this time? I swear, you're like children sometimes-" She didn't get to continue her tirade as her face paled and her eyes widened. Gerry chuckled as Emily spun onto her hands and knees and began retching violently. Brett began to check over all of their music equipment; just in case they had made the journey the same way Emily had and shook his head a bit in sympathy at her hangover blues. He was nearly in the same boat as she.

Gerry gently held back her hair for her until the heaving passed.

"There you go, Emmy sweetheart. Get it all out now." Having lived in the States and England for a good portion of his life, Gerry's Irish lilt was soft in his speech. The slightest of accents as he tried to sooth his friend.

Brett looked on with compassion."You never could hold your liquor well Emmy."

Gerry simply smirked and continued to hold her hair for her. "There's nothin to worry about lass. It's alright for now. We just need to nurse your hangovers and figure out where we are. Yeah?"

Emily nodded slightly, taking deep breaths and trying to spit the offensive taste from her mouth. She took Gerry's offered hand to help her stand.

Now that she had regained her breath and stomach calmed a bit, Emily began to really take in her new surroundings. Plants she'd never seen before mixed with those she'd seen all her life. A large oak tree here, a wiry willow there, and a strange nameless one between the two. The colors all seemed so vibrant, she found herself a bit awestruck by the wild beauty.

And despite Gerry's assurances, she couldn't help but feel worry creeping through her.

"Where are we? There's no city noise. No sign that man has ever marred this place. We can't possibly be at your Great Grandmother's estate Brett."

On some level, she supposed she should be outright terrified. Falling, literally, into an unknown place after a night of companionable drink with her two friends.

Instead, she found the artist within her become dazzled by the colors around her. The 'nature girl' thrilled with the sight of so many new plants. The small child, hidden deep within her, irresistibly drawn and curious to the adventure at hand.

Worry and some fear. But no abject terror.

Brett just shook his head in perplexity. "I have no clue at all. This isn't any place in Britain I've ever heard of. Anything seem familiar to you Gerr?"

Gerry just rubbed his hand over the burr of his scalp, looking around him intently. "I don't know anything mates. The only thing I've picked up on is that there's been a bit of whispering around the edges of this clearing since we been here."

At that moment a smoky-silver and bluish-green banded tabby appeared before Emily's eyes. Her brown orbs widened when she registered the fact that this particular feline was not only floating lazily upon its back mid-air, but smiling widely at her as it began speaking.

"Hello my dear. Lovely weather we're having." His body evaporated with smoky tendrils leaving only his fading wide smile.

She looked quickly over to her male cohorts and was relieved to find them with the same wide-eyed stare as she.

She wasn't crazy or hallucinating.

She had actually seen a floating and oddly colored tabby smiling widely at her.

And speaking idly about the weather to her.

"What on Earth…" She jumped and turned quickly as the same drawling voice spoke from behind her. Perched contentedly atop one of their amps.

"Do these instrument cases belong to the three of you?" His grin broadened, if that were even possible, when Emily jumped a bit. He rolled onto his back. His tail swishing and flicking through the air lazily.

At the silence of all three humans, the creature gave a roll of its large greenish blue eyes.

"Come now. _Cat_ got your tongue?"

Emily cast a wary glance at her friends; this seemed like something from her daydreams, but felt unbelievably real.

Gerry spoke for them with a reluctant "Yeah…they're ours."

The tabby batted absently at a blade of grass. Clearly bored with the whole situation. "Good." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose you are fond of pleasant formalities. So let's do hurry with the introductions. I would hate to miss the entertainment sure to occur back at Witzend."

He floated up into the air and cast his turquoise orbs over the group. "I am Chessur the Cheshire Cat. Whom am I speaking with? And again. Be quick about it silly creatures."

Emily furrowed her brow. Witzend? Glancing at the other two men, she saw they were not forming any reply. And something about this Cheshire Cat's speech told her that in this place, wherever it was, manners were to be upheld.

"My name is Emily Roberts. The slim dark haired man is named Brett Davidson and the stocky red head is Gerald O'Reilly." She paused a moment, fighting past the urge to laugh at the absurdity of this situation.

With a hmm he rolled back onto his paws and floated up to her diminutive height. "Emily. A nice enough name I suppose."

Her brow furrowed. "Begging your pardon, Mr. Cheshire, but where are we? And how did we come to be here?"

Chess only grinned wider. There was something about this woman with the slightest lolling accent.

"Well, since you are being ever so polite. I will tell you." He sat and curled his tail about him as if he were sitting upon something solid.

"You are in Underland, and the White Queen has brought you here. But we'll get to that later. For now, I will take you to the Hatter and the Hare. Our journey shall continue from there."

With nothing more he disappeared, leaving all three humans confused. Wasn't he leading them somewhere? How was he going to do that if he was invisible?

Off to Emily's right he reappeared at the tree line.

"If you would hurry?"

Brett frowned. "What about our things? This is expensive equipment; we can't afford to leave it laying here."

The cat huffed with impatience. "Leave it. The Queen's knights are on their way to retrieve it for you. Now come, come." He once again poofed into dark tendrils of smoke.

The three friends looked to each other. Silently debating whether to trust this strange talking animal, in this even stranger land.

Brett spoke first. "I don't know guys. I'm not sure how much we should trust this Cheshire Cat, or whoever he is."

Gerry nodded and then Emily spoke up. "This Hatter person though. He sounds like he could be human; maybe we can get some better information from him?" Brett still seemed reluctant as Gerald shared his thoughts.

"Another thing mates. Doesn't any of this strike you as a bit. I don't know. Familiar? Like something strait out of Carroll's book?"

Emily's became thoughtful. Thinking back through the literature she'd read throughout the years and searching for any possible similarities that might help them.

She shook her head. "That would be impossible. Those were only fairytales. Fiction. Make believe. There couldn't possibly be a place called Underland or Wonderland, and even if there were how the tarnation could we have gotten there?"

She looked to her friends, Gerald shook his head.

"I don't know. But standing here won't get us any answers. Maybe we can try and meet that Queen the cat mentioned. If anyone has information I bet it'll be her lads."

Brett shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. I guess we follow the evaporating cat." He pinches at the bridge of his nose. "God we must be going mad. Following a talking, smiling, evaporating cat."

Emily smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Brett. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this. We just need to be patient and search out the answer."

They began to carefully make their way through the forest; Gerry kept his eyes open for Chess's directions and any other beasts that might be lurking in the foliage. Brett kept step with Emily; observing the different fauna and flora along their path. The journey was mostly silent aside from ocassionally pointing something of interest out to one another.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle when Brett tossed moss at her playfully once or twice. She took in a deep breath. Enjoying the smell of the woods and fresh air. Her headache was stubbornly refusing to dissipate though. Being slighter than her companions, she really wasn't one to imbibe much alcohol at one time. But last night they'd insisted she let loose a little, and sure enough, she was paying for it this morning.

They finally reached an opening in the forest. A grassy hill leading down to a run down, massive windmill with a large disjointed table before it.

The three stopped to look down at what lay before them.

From behind the dilapidated mill a small group of weary travelers emerged and, a little ways down the tree-line from where the trio stood, a woman who appeared to be around thirty years of age, with blonde hair escaping the confines of a bun, stepped from the forest with a white waistcoat wearing rabbit. Down at the eclectic table, a dormouse, a hare and a tabby sat conversing and sipping from tea cups. The figure sitting at the head of the table kept his head down. Muttering incoherently to himself about time and biscuits and various letters. Completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Emily's imagination struck her with a vision of tripping and rolling and rolling all the way down the hill. Bumping and bouncing and with every jarring blow. Ending with her face planted into the ground.

Her brows jumped slightly at the horrific daydream. When Brett and Gerry began making their way down the hillside, Emily kept her gaze upon her feet and paid careful attention to her foot placement. She was clumsy enough at times so there was no need to tempt fate in this situation.

A good first impression could be all the difference in learning what you need to know and being stuck here clueless.

The three reached the table before the group of travelers but happened to arrive at the same time as the blonde woman and rabbit.

Once the larger group finally arrived introductions were exchanged all around. It was really quite the production.

Among the group of travelers was an elderly couple; Frederick and Ilisa. His weathered and tan skin contrasting with the intensity of his pale blue twinkling eyes. His black hair graying but still thick as the day is long. Ilisa was boisterous and energetic where he was stoic and calm. Her fiery hair barely pinned back from her rosy face as she clucked over Emily's small scrapes and bruises like a large mother hen.

Little Rosemary was anything but shy, with her curly strawberry blonde locks and wide green eyes. The cutest dimples beset her face when she smiled brightly up at you.

Her companion, Mackenzie, was a bit more reserved but still curious about the stranger's odd clothing. His dark brown hair shaggy and mussed by the wind and play. Lovely hazel eyes that were filled with his inquisitive nature and intellect.

Rosemary's parents were friendly. Adair and Carowyn, who insisted on being called Cara, were so sincere and open. Adair is tall and built like an oak tree, just like his father Frederick, his brown hair was trimmed short and looked nice with his blue eyes and chiseled jaw. His large, muscular, tanned physique was sure to be quite daunting should the mood suit him. His wife, Cara, was fair complexion with freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She was of medium height, inches taller than Emily's comparative 5'3", but still only reached her husband's shoulders. The grass green of her eyes went well with her own straight red hair.

Lastly, Gregor and his wife Briallan. Their son, Mac, certainly reflected their good looks. The two were well suited for each other. Gregor had similar brown trimmed hair and expressive hazel eyes that seemed to soak up every detail around him. He was tall like Adair but more of a wiry leaner build. His skin was just barely kissed by the sun as was his wife's. Briallan had long wavy black hair and striking blue-grey eyes. She was the same height as her husband and had the same thin build as Cara.

Overall they were a cheerful and friendly group of people, easily welcoming Emily and her friends amongst their ranks.

Emily noticed how well everyone spoke and the etiquete they seemed to conduct themselves in with ease. Especially the blonde woman. She stood with such grace and poise. Judging from everyone's garb, these people had taken up the Victorian era mannerisms. Leaving Emily a bit uncomfortable and cautious of committing a social faux paux.

She had been raised to be polite and had even received a bit on etiquette from her mother in true Southern fashion. But she felt in no way equipped for this level of formality.

The introductions came to the blonde woman finally, and she saw Brett's eyes widen once more at the name she provided.

"I am Alice Kingsleigh." At her perfectly enunciated words the figure at the front of the forgotten table jolted and looked up. His lisping voice shocked and elated.

"Alice? Alice? You've returned?"

The animals, which Emmy had learned were Thackery and Mally, gasped slightly and exclaimed joy. Alice smiled slightly and walked over to greet her old friend.

"Yes Hatter. I've come back." The man's whole countenance seemed to brighten, right down to his large bowtie.

"You remember." Emily didn't hear much after that as she caught sight of the Hatter's appearance. Her artists' eye was captivated with how vivid his green eyes shone from his pale features and how strikingly fiery his wild hair contrasted them from beneath his top hat.

Emily hadn't felt the urge to sketch in many years, the flow of her inspiration always waxing and waning between various hobbies she enjoyed from time to time. But looking at this man she felt her fingers itch for her charcoals and pastel sticks. Such color. Such life. He'd make a magnificent subject.

A great shout drew her from her thoughts once more. The man was standing and literally jumping with joy as he met the travelers. He was so overjoyed that he was babbling rapidly in an unfamiliar dialect with them.

Emily went closer to Mally and spoke softly to the small female mouse. "I lost myself to my thoughts unfortunately. What did I miss here?"

Mally smiled. "That's the last survivors of Hatta's old clan. The Hightopp clan was thought to have been killed on Horvendush day but they weren't! He didn't know nothin about it though till now. And only because Alice snapped him out of his dark mood. He's been hopeless without her ever since she left." Emily raised her brows and mouthed 'oh'.

She had no clue what Horvendush day meant but it couldn't have been pleasant if 'survivors' was being used. That was something worth celebrating though. Emily was startled a bit as the white rabbit, Nivens if she remembered correctly, hopped up and down a bit with impatience.

"We really should be going. The Queen is expecting us by morning to begin preparations for the celebrations. There's clothes to be fitted, food to be cooked, and equipment for our entertainers to set up!"

The light bulb went off in Emily's head just then. That's why they'd been brought here. Brett, Gerry and she were meant to be the musical entertainment. But why couldn't they have gotten people from their own world? They mystery continues.

And she blanched a bit internally. Queen. If she felt lacking in etiquette now, however would she face a monarch? She couldn't risk offended the one person that was most likely to provide all the answers she and her friends sought.

The red haired man turned at the harried rabbits words. "Celebrations! Yes! Yes indeed! We mustn't dilly or dally! To the White Queen's castle at once! We should be able to get half way to Marmoreal by nightfall." His smile was wide and Emily noticed a slight gap between his front teeth. He seemed very sweet but his lisping speech still held the hint of a mind half gone.

His large eyes fell upon Emily and her friends, noticing them for the first time. "Oh! Who might the three of you be?"

Brett stepped forward first with outstretched hand. Warily getting between Emily and this Mad Hatter character. "I'm Brett Davidson. I believe I have been told they call you the Mad Hatter?"

The colorful pale man looked down at Brett's hand before shaking it vigorously. "That's right. I am Tarrant Hightopp, honorary hatter for the Queen and otherwise known simply as the Mad Hatter." His emerald eyes turned to Gerald next as did his enthusiastic handshake. When his unique gaze fell upon Emily she saw the open kindness in them and felt a little more at ease for a moment.

Before she could provide her name for him, he randomly posed a question to her.

"Have you any suggestions for words that begin with the letter M?"

Before her family fell apart, Emily used to play a game with her mother where each would choose a letter and the other would have to form a sentence using as many words beginning with that letter as they could. Emily's soft smile fell at the painful memory.

That was before her father began to drink too much. Before her mother lost whatever it was within her that made her larger than life.

The last time she'd seen her mother; she'd kissed Emily on the cheek and whispered into her ear.

'Never let anyone steal your muchness and your light. Promise me dear heart.'

"Muchness…"

Emily hadn't meant for her voice to sound so sad; her mother had committed suicide shortly after Emily left. The loss of her own muchness apparently too much to bear.

The Hatter's eyes softened a bit. Recognizing the look behind Emily's eyes and understanding it somehow for what it was. He took her hand into his larger one gently. The long nimble fingers tinged slightly at the tips with a pinkish hue. The skin around his eyes darkening slightly to a mauve color. More subdued from the vibrant pink from before.

"A wonderful word m'lady. And your name?" Emily looked into his eyes and saw understanding. She saw the madness, the sorrow from before, the fear of more sorrow to come.

"Emily Roberts." His gap toothed smile brightened once more.

"Emily. What a lovely name. Like the poet!"

Emmy chuckled. "Yes, like the poet. My mother held a great fondness for literature; which she eagerly passed on to me."

Gerry piped up at the moment; choosing to tease her slightly about the middle name she was omitting in her story. "Yeah. Her mum loved literature so much, she named the poor girl Emily Lenore."

Brett chuckled and quoted the famous poem quietly. "For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."

Emily felt her cheeks redden slightly. She had never really agreed with that line's claims when being applied to her. "I don't know about all _that_ nonsense. But it was the name my dear mother bestowed up on me."

Hatter smiled kindly down at her. "It is lovely. I do rather hope you avoid trouble with bothersome ravens in the future though." He squeezed her hand slightly before letting it go and returning to stand nearer to Alice.

Alice spoke kindly but the words still stung Emily a bit. "I didn't think you would be familiar with Poe's works Miss Roberts. Your speech, begging your pardon, is quite plebian. And your accent most peculiar."

Emily smirked a bit. "No ma'am. I've read my share of great literature. As for my accent." She chuckled a bit here. "It isn't nearly as bad as some of my other southern counterparts. I travelled a great bit and it seemed to soften the twang over the years."

The Hightopps simply stood back and enjoyed the show. Thoroughly enjoying watching other people interact after their long isolation.

At this point Nivens began ushering everyone towards the path in the trees of Tulgey Wood. Emily and her two companions began conversing with the Hightopp clan, trying to subtly learn a bit more about the customs of this new place before facing the Queen.

Hatter fell into step with Alice behind the rest of the entourage.

His voice soft. "I've missed you Alice. I thought you had surely forgotten me again. But here you are." He smiled down at her brightly once more. But he noticed her hesitation when meeting his gaze.

"Hatter…there's something I must tell you." She lifted her left hand and there on her finger was a thin golden band with a modest diamond set in the middle. Hatter felt himself dim at the sight.

His emotions had never really been clear, even to him, concerning his dear Alice. Whether he loved her romantically or merely felt like a doting brother. He had never had the chance or the time given him to sort it out.

"I've married Hatter. A wonderful man. We have the most beautiful little boy. And for that reason I must warn you now." She placed her hand tenderly upon his arm. "I will be leaving after these festivities are completed. I'm a mother now and my son needs me. My husband needs me."

She looked up into his dulled green eyes, yellow slowly bleeding in to replace it. For a moment, the nineteen year old girl she had been shone through. A soft smile. The golden locks that framed her face and refused to be confined by her matronly bun.

"I've grown older, my most treasured friend. I've had many adventures since leaving Wonderland and have found the most fulfilling adventure of all. A family to call my own and someone to devote my entire heart to. As he has for me."

She stopped them in the middle of the path. The others continuing on without pause.

Hatter felt confused. Almost lost. Where did that leave him now? She had broken her promise…

He was brought from the brink of an internal rant by the feel of Alice's delicate arms wrapped endearingly around his frame.

"I hope that you are able to find the same Tarrant. I truly hope for that with all my heart. And I hope that you can forgive me." She looked up at him. His Alice looked up at him with those stormy blue eyes he'd seen in his mind a thousand times over, and smiled. He now noticed the slight lines of age upon her features.

"You will always be my dearest friend, and most beloved brother. For you are truly the closest family I have ever known since my father passed."

In his fractured mind, it clicked finally. She wasn't discarding him. She loved him in her own way, as he loved her. But they were family, not paramours. And in his heart, he felt that this was truly more fitting for them. But part of him still felt deeply wounded.

She had been gone for so long. Leaving him here with a promise to return. The only reason she had come back now was because she'd been brought. She'd moved on, without him. And in some ways that was worse than if she had forgotten about him and Underland.

Despite this, his eyes returned to their vibrant green as his spirit lifted. This was how it should be for him and his little Alice. Let these dark feelings be pushed aside until a later time. Right now, it was too joyous of a time to be dour.

Tarrant looked down upon her and gave her a small peck upon the forehead before continuing down the path.

"Tell me of your son. Is he terribly naughty? And your husband? Does he wear sensible hats?"

Alice laughed lightly. Relieved that he seemed to be taking this so well. She had felt such guilt for the longest time for breaking her promise to him. "My son is very well mannered, but he does take after me with roaming adventures in the backyard and a passion for fairytales. As for my husband; his name is Richard Davidson, and he is the most caring individual I've ever met. Aside from you, of course."

* * *

><p>AN: Well…..I know I have a zillion other stories I should be revising and updating but….yeah….this was refusing to leave my brain….so….ahem.<p>

A new half-hazard idea to add onto the pile of not-really-thought-out-half-started stories…sigh.

I promise. I WILL update my other stories and WILL be going back and completely re-doing my pirates fic.

I understand the importance of a pre-thought out and written down story outline…but do I have the gumption to sit down and think a story all the way through before writing it? No. I don't. Because I'm stubbornly lazy. Or insane. Pick your poison. Lol.


	2. Flow

AN: Just to note. In my interpretation of Underland, I'm going to go on the assumption that there are non-talking animals etc. just like there are non-talking/conscious plant-life. And I noticed when re-watching the movie that the monkeys and hedgehog in the Red Queens castle didn't talk.

With this in mind I imagine that the White Queen doesn't force everyone to be vegan and thus not everyone is. They just utilize the non talking animals the same as we do, and are careful to be respectful and humane as they go about it. The higher functioning animals understand that in nature there is sometimes simply a need for this and don't hold it against the omnivores; again, provided they aren't cruel and barbaric about it.

That's my view on it anyway. So yeah. Fish and meat eating and milking of cows and gathering of chicken eggs and veggie gardens and all that good stuff will most likely be seen in this story. How else would Hatter have cream for his tea? Or the lovely little pastries that were on that table in the movie?

* * *

><p>The sunlight began to dwindle and fade as they travelled through the forest. Emily listened to the two children distractedly. Caught half way between their light-hearted rambling and the scenery around them. Laughing softly at a squirrel scurrying along the edge of the path.<p>

The bushy tail flickering back and forth as it went busily about the last hours of its day.

Nivens stopped their troop as the light truly began to fade.

"Let us stop here for the night and make a suitable camp before darkness falls."

The Hightopp clan, well used to creating make shift camps, set to their own tasks. Gathering wood, preparing a fire pit, beginning supper preparations.

Rosemary and Mackenzie tugged on Gerald and Brett's shirt hems. "Come catch fish with us! There's a stream just over there."

Gerald laughed while Brett looked a bit uncomfortable. Brett didn't have much experience with kids and it made him a bit nervous.

Rosemary pulled a child's most powerful, universal weapon. Puppy eyes. "Please? We haven't had fish before and I would very much like to try it. Mother says that the Queen doesn't eat meat and while we are at the castle it would be rude to eat it in front of her."

Gerald smiled down at them. He loved kids, having grown up with two substantially younger sisters.

"Never had fish? We'll have to fix that then, won't we Brett?" He looked up at Emily. "Want to tag along?"

Emily returned his smile. "I suppose I had better come along." She winked to the two excited children. "Else you won't catch any fish."

Gerald barked with laughter while Emily told the kids to ask one of their parent's permission first. They might not take kindly to three strangers gallivanting about the woods with their children.

It wasn't long before the duo returned. Bouncing with their eagerness and bringing word that it was ok for them to go fishing.

Emily, being accustomed to taking on the organizational role in her band, began to assign each person with supplies to find for this little expedition.

"Rosemary, will you and Mackenzie go find at least five decent sized sticks? Be sure that they are still green and springy. Not too bent either if possible." With many gleeful giggles they took to searching the edges of the path and campsite; not even bothering to verbally confirm her request.

She then turned to Brett and Gerald with a small laugh and a hint of nostalgia. "Look at them, remember what it was like to be so excited over something so simple?" She shook her head a bit at the sight of the two before going back to the task at hand.

"Alright. I guess you two can try and find some bait while I hunt down something to use for hooks and line."

Nodding to each other, they began to search for the required materials, going their own directions.

Emily looked carefully over the ground and the tree limbs. Hoping maybe to find some thin vines. Or perhaps be stricken with an idea for creating hooks.

Alice was sitting upon a stump at the edge of the path, watching the children curiously. When Emily came close, Alice spoke with humor. "What are they searching so intently for?"

The blue of her eyes turned and focused on Emily, unnerving her a bit. "They're trying to find poles for a fishing trip. There's a spring not far from here and they wanted to see what fish tastes like." Alice nodded in understanding and smiled.

"I see. Is there anything I might be able to assist with?"

Emily wondered about this woman. Sitting so perfectly upon that log.

"Do you have any ideas for fishing line? Or what we might fashion into hooks? I haven't found any vines and have drawn a blank as to the other."

Alice looked thoughtful. A delicate wrinkle to her brow. She and Emily cast their gazes about the camp site. Lost in their own thoughts and possibilities until Alice spoke finally.

"Perhaps the Hatter will lend you some of the thread from a baldric he has across his chest. I've noticed he has many spools of varying shades." Emily felt stupid. Why hadn't she thought of thread before now? She couldn't blame it all on the hangover or the violent fall earlier as she arrived in this intriguing place.

"Thank you Missus Kingsleigh." Emily had duly noted the ring upon the poised blonde's finger. "Would you like to join us?"

Alice smiled. "Please, call me Alice. And I think I shall decline. I am terribly tired this evening and would much rather observe this fascinating routine the Hightopps have perfected over their stay in the Outlands." Emily nodded and quietly thanked Alice once more before trying to locate the Hatter, who was caught up in the children's search somehow.

Emily hesitated a moment. Unsure how to approach the eccentric Hatter with her request. Getting too caught up in her mind with ponderings of protocol and etiquette. Gluing her mouth, and freezing her limbs.

She took a deep breath and smiled when Mackenzie waved her over. Proudly telling her too look at the poles he'd found.

Trying to be calm, she walked over and took one in her hands, bending it slightly to test its resiliency. "Great find Mackenzie, this one should do nicely."

The boy fairly beamed as he continued to search. Emily turned to find the Hatter looking at a branch with Rosemary. Debating with the five year old whether it was suitable for their needs.

"Mr. Hatter?" He turned when he heard his name and smiled. It was Emily…oh what the devil was her last name….Roberts! Yes. Emily Roberts. He smiled.

"Please, please. Just Hatter will do. How might I be of assistance Miss Roberts?"

Her gaze wavered from his own the smallest of moments before returning.

"I had noticed the spools of thread you carried with you and wondered if you might let the children and I borrow some for fishing line?"

He scoffed a bit. "Why of course dear. You must relax though; you're wound up like a spring!" Tarrant had noticed the stiff way she had been conducting herself around everyone but her own two friends. As if she was treading through a sleeping Bandersnatch den.

He handed the shorter woman an unassuming brown spool of thread. "There you are; use as much as you'd like." She smiled up at him once more and thanked him; he placed a hand on her shoulder before she could turn and leave.

His countenance reflected kindly concern, wishing to help this stranger relax. "I am not sure what your customs are where you are from. But you should not be so worried about ours here in Underland. The people here will generally be very forgiving of any missteps you might commit. Knowing that you are foreign here and from a very different era."

He didn't want her to become so wrapped up in social graces that she would lose sight of the experience at hand.

Tarrant watched her shoulders become less rigid a great deal after letting his softly spoken advice process within her mind a moment. "Thank you, Hatter. I wasn't sure how strict everyone here would be. In my time, the manners are _much_ less formal. And call me Emily if you like."

Tarrant smiled again. Glad that she had seemed to take his words to heart. "Well, Emily, is there anything else I might help you with?"

She screwed her mouth up in thought for a few seconds. Absently speaking aloud. "Not that I can think of. Unless you have some ideas for fashioning make-shift hooks."

The breeze blew gently. Mally speared a small mushroom with her needle-sword not far off; making Tarrant realize a possible solution. Digging into his coat pockets he found a spare pincushion spiking with sewing needles.

"These might work once bent. But I'm not sure how effective they shall be. Lacking the barb at the end of the curve could prove problematic when pulling the fish in. Silly thing could slip right off."

Emily was a bit surprised. "Not a stranger to fishing Hatter? I'm rather impressed." He wasn't like they portrayed in those books at all. He wasn't just a raving nonsensical character. Yes, he had his moments, as Emily noticed during their trek that day. But really, he was rather thoughtful and highly functional.

Tarrant smiled, remembering a time before his madness set in. A sliver of time long ago. Sitting with his feet in the cool water. His cane pole in the river and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

A voice, quiet and careful, broke into the fringes of his mind. Ending the grip of the memory and returning him to reality. He looked down, a bit dazed, to see Emily grasping his forearm slightly. Looking up at him with compassion in her brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

His green eyes blinked a few times. "I'm fine. It…happens from time to time, there's no need to worry."

What was most frustrating was the fact he could often remember a time when his mind was not gripped suddenly and randomly by such bouts of fractured madness. He could remember a time when he wouldn't be pulled off, mid-thought, on some wild tangent without warning.

But this awareness was useless and fleeting. He would realize this and be unable to stop it. Then, he'd forget again. Become oblivious until the next person somehow reminded him he was not normal, even by Underland's standards.

Which brought thoughts of Alice and how even she had moved on to someone new…someone not mad like her dear Hatter.

Emily saw the green of his eyes become paler, quickly beginning to turn a yellow dry grassy color. She squeezed his arm to draw his attention once more. Wanting to try and help distract him from whatever was troubling his thoughts. "Hatter, would you like to come fishing with us?"

His head jerked a bit. The yellow receding slightly. Had she just asked if he would like to go fishing? With her? And the children?

His smile was genuine, but a bit distant. "Thank you. I think I will sit and visit with my clansmen instead though." She nodded up at him, searching his face and trying to decipher what was troubling him. But she did not know what to see. As much as she wished to return the kindness shown her, she did not know what to look for. They had only just met.

"Okay…thank you again for the thread and needles."

Rosemary and Mackenzie rushed up to them then, babbling and tugging at Emily. Telling her everything was ready they just needed her and the hooks and line. As the children ushered her away, she gave a small smile to Hatter. Leaving him there. Standing with his thoughts.

He watched the group of would-be-fishers set off on their quest. Smiling as the children skipped and hopped in front of their accompanying adults.

Hatter walked over and sat beside the last remaining elders of his clan. Turning his gaze to the few belongings that had been unpacked for making camp.

Many of the cook ware was bent and worn. The few bits of spare cloth thin and fraying. A few dried roots that looked small, as if they'd struggled to grow at all.

His voice was quiet. Saddened. "How did you manage all these years in the Outlands?" Tarrant looked up at the weathered face of Frederick.

"If I'd but known…I would have been able to help you. Hide you in my home. Find safe-haven for you all."

Frederick raised a wrinkled hand. "Calm yourself son. Ilisa and myself knew we must go into hiding." He chuckled dryly. "Adair and Gregor would have gladly fought against the Bloody Big Head. Briallan too, if it hadn't been for Mackenzie."

Frederick leaned back against a tree trunk. Using a long stick to tend the growing flames. "But no. We knew, if even a whisper of our survival reached the Queen of Hearts, we would be captured and somehow used against you and the White Queen." He shared a knowing look with Tarrant.

"The harpy would have known we Hightopps would be too great an enemy to face. Look at how fearsome _one_ was in battle."

Tarrant looked away. Remembering the way he'd nearly slain the Knave. How he'd, in a way, been disgusted with himself, but at the same time knew he would have done whatever necessary to protect the Queen and Alice or any of his friends.

Adair arrived with a large arm full of firewood, setting it to the side before sitting beside Tarrant.

Gregor arrived with the women, carrying baskets of berries and herbs for them. When he spotted Adair he scoffed.

"I had wondered where you ran off to. Leaving me to their mercy."

Briallan took a basket from him with a peck to his cheek. "Hush now, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Cara sat beside her husband and began to pick through the berries and herbs.

"Why don't you men go join the children and get out of we women's hair for a bit? It has been so long since you've brought home fish dear. It would be a nice change of pace I think." Adair smiled lovingly at his wife and stood.

"If it's fish you desire my beloved, then fish you shall have." He placed a lingering kiss to her brow and turned to look down at Tarrant. "Join us old friend? We haven't fished together since we were children. Remember," He laughs brightly "Remember how you would push me into the river and we would get mucked up to our ears in mud? Our mothers had right fits when they caught sight of us."

Tarrant smiled distantly. The faint memory was there but blurred and dimed from focus. Briallan called over to Alice, who had kept from the circle around the fire thus far.

"Come join us. The new company is most welcome while the boys go play in the stream." Her smile to Alice, though not as wide and bright as Cara's, was still warm and inviting in its reserved path across her features.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

The moon was full and bright that night. Lending plenty of its light for the fishers by the stream as Adair, Gregor and Tarrant approached. Laughter and childish giggles met their ears followed by a loud splash. They came upon the scene to find Emily standing in the stream soaked and dripping with a poorly hidden grin disrupting her glower. Her blue denim pants and her button up purple short sleeved shirt felt plastered to her skin.

Thackery was twitching and laughing madly at the sight while sitting upon a large toadstool. Mally was bent with her tittering giggles. And Nivens was wringing his paws with muttered 'oh dear'-s.

When the two five year olds caught sight of their father's they jumped up in excitement and rushed over to pull the new arrivals to the stream's edge.

"Look Daddy! Look at what we've caught so far!" Adair placed a loving hand on his daughter's wild strawberry hair and chuckled at the small three inch fish the two children proudly displayed.

"Very good. But I think we'll need a bit more than that to feed everyone tonight."

Going closer to the others, a small friendly tiff was in progress. Gerald and Brett were sitting on the bank while Emily sloshed her way back onto land.

Brett swatted her with a spare pole as she stood next to him. "What's wrong with you? Jumping into the water like that and blaming it on we poor innocent chaps? Have you no shame?"

Emily began to wring out her hair dangerously close to him, "Oh. Right. Magic hands shoved me in. I swear, the five year olds are easier to handle than the two of you. Honestly; I'd rather try to keep track of them than wrangle the two of you." She turned and noticed the new arrivals with a chuckle.

"I see you decided to join us. To be honest, I'd hoped you would." She sent a mistrustful look at the two sitting men. "At the rate we've been going, we haven't had much luck catching anything. Wonder _why_." She nudged the snickering Gerald with the toe of her waterlogged black converse.

Adair took up one of the poles and looked askance with a twinkle in his eye that looked suspiciously like his father's. "And so, naturally, you thought to try and sweeten the water a bit?"

Emily handed him a worm before passing another pole to Tarrant with a smirk and a scoff at the large man's words. "I'd much rather have stayed dry but the large children thought I should take a quick dip." She then accepted a worm from Gregor and re-baited her own hook as she continued.

"Your children are loving this though. They've been a lot better at _not_ scaring away the fish than the tweedles over there."

Tarrant looked around a bit confused. "Tweedles? I don't see the twins anywhere. Did they run off? I bet they've gotten stuck in a log again."

Emily quirked her brow, trying to understand what he meant. Brett and Gerald were of no help, as they were preoccupied talking with the children's fathers.

Tarrant's green eyes fell to her, waiting to hear where the two rotund boys had scampered off to. If they had indeed gotten stuck, they would need some help.

His brow tweaked a bit in surprise when her hand shot up and slapped against her forehead. A look of realization dawning her features.

"Oh how silly of me. No, the Tweedle brothers weren't here. In my time it's an expression used to sometimes describe two dimwits."

After a second she realized again what she had said and her eyes widened. "Oh! Not to say that your Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are dimwits! I should have used a different word." Her slight fluster trailed off towards her last sentence. Her brows crinkling in thought, searching for a better way to remove the foot she had planted into her ever waiting mouth.

Tarrant smiled a bit. He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "If I might say, the Tweedles wouldn't be considered the brightest kettle on the tray at times. Wonderful boys though."

She laughed at that and he sat upright once more. Just then a large smile appeared before Emily's face midair as Chess arrived on the interesting scene.

When his body appeared a few leaves and dirt sprinkled down on Emily's damp clothes making her chuckle and reach up to pet the tabby's fur.

"Why Chess, your fur is filthy. What have you managed to roll in this evening?" She looked over to Tarrant with a bit of curiosity. "Why does it seem every cat I've ever known loves to roll in dirt or something smelly? That or they always bring those soft prickle burrs into my bed and I wake up with them impossibly tangled in my hair."

Tarrant pictured Emily sitting up in a bed with crisp white sheets and her hair tangled atop her head and sticking up in various directions. A cat sitting expectantly at the foot of the bed and watching with a bored expression as its human picked through her burr ridden bed hair.

When his attention returned, Chess had already meandered over to play with the children and give Mally a bit of a hard time. Turning his head, he saw Emily just sitting contentedly with her pole in the water. As if he hadn't drifted off oddly at all. Her eyes glanced over at him discreetly and noticed he had returned from his thoughts; so she continued to attempt making small talk as she had earlier in the day with the other Hightopps.

Emilly noticed the Hatter seemed distracted though. And she had a fairly good idea as to why.

"Hatter?" He blinked at her soft call with a 'hm?' and refocused his gaze upon her.

"I hope you don't mind me saying. But….why aren't you with Missu-…Alice right now?"

She stumbled and stopped herself from using Alice's proper title. If her hunch was correct, this man did not need to be unduly reminded of the fair woman's marriage status.

Emily twisted her torso to face him more fully with a soft smile at his slight blush at her next words. "I can tell you…feel for her greatly. You're clearly distracted at the moment and feel free to tell me I'm wrong when I assume it is with thoughts of her."

His gaze looked to his hands in his lap. "Is it so obvious as that?" Emily looked back to her line, trying to help him avoid feeling on display.

"In a way. Most would simply think you've been carried away by your mind." She chuckled. "Women tend to pick up on the underlying reason a bit better though. Especially with the way you look at her sometimes."

Tarrant's large eyes lifted to look at Emily's profile. A slight smile tempting the corner of her lips and a bit of a wistful look in her eye. "I may not have found love in my life Mr. Hightopp. But I am ranked amongst the hopeless romantics at heart." She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze once more. "And I'm always a willing listener to those who need it. Almost made a career of it actually. Got the degree in psychology and everything. Until my mood shifted and creativity pulled me another direction."

Silence settled between the two comfortably. The chortles of their fellow fishers and the ramblings of the Hare floating on the breeze.

Tarrant sat. Thoughtful. Unsure if he would ever confide in Emily on this subject and wondering at her open offer to do so. But who else could he speak to? Who else could possibly help him come to terms with the direction his life had gone. A life that would not include Alice…

Mally was too protective and a bit enamored with him it seemed. Thackery was…well…Thackery. Nivens; too nervous and most likely judgmental over Tarrant pining after a married woman. Which was quite scandalous really.

The Queen; out of the question. Chess; likely to try and use it as blackmail for Tarrant's hat…

He cast a more critical gaze on the woman now humming gently to herself as she let him sort his thoughts. They hardly knew each other. But, she didn't seem to be judgmental and had said herself that she was once going to listen to people's problems for a living. She must be a good listener that enjoys helping others sort their issues. Indicating a kindness within her deeper than he'd seen so far. But would kindness bring understanding? Could _any_ person really help him in this tragic situation?

"I don't know if anyone could help this Mad Hatter." She turned and met his now lowered gaze. Catching sight of the paled green in his eyes.

"That's the funny little secret that most people don't get." Emily leaned down so that he met her eyes fully. "Sometimes it's not wise advice or a therapist dishing out cognitive techniques or medication. Sometimes people just need someone to truly _listen_ to them for a bit. Get their thoughts out loud. Hear them spoken. The new perspective often helps too, if it's wanted."

He smiled a bit. "Thank you. I will keep your offer in mind." She nodded understandingly and resumed her fishing. Thankfully changing the topic for him. "I wonder how much fish they've managed to catch. Nothing seems to be interested in my bait tonight."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Everyone was now back at the camp site visiting together. Emily joined the other women in processing the fish and cooking it for everyone. Adair had easily won the little competition of who would catch the most.

Emily felt the night's summer breeze filter through the trees and play across her skin. Chilling her a bit through her still damp clothes.

Nivens, Thackery and Mally dug in to eating some of the berries and roots that had been found while their fellow travelers indulged in the moist flaky fish from the fire.

All in all it was a very peaceful and cozy moment. Full bellies and full hearts bringing contentment onto the group when they began settling down to sleep for the night.

Emily sat between Brett and Gerald with a great sigh. "Well. Certainly been an interesting turn of events hasn't it boys?"

Brett turned his head and smiled at her. "It has."

Gerald was leaning back against a tree, already beginning to snore. Emily giggled a bit and was tempted to tickle his nose with a blade of grass, but she refrained.

She leaned against Brett a bit and wrapped her arms around her bent knees. Watching as the rest of the camp settled for the night.

She yawned widely making Brett smile fondly down at her. "You should get some sleep Emily. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Emily felt her lids getting heavy and nodded in agreement before she stretched out in a laying position. "You're right. Goodnight Brett."

Brett sat and listened to her breathing even out and deepen with sleep beneath the snoring of Gerald.

Her sad voice from earlier came back to him. All the subtle signs of pain and memory she'd shown through the day. Her mother's memory was being stirred with a vengeance, along with all the pain that entailed.

He wished he could take that hurt away for her.

He gently reached and moved a stray bit of hair from her face. His fair Emily Lenore. _**If only you were mine.**_

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Emily felt a weight settle upon her chest heavily, bringing her from her sleep. She groaned slightly, hearing the birds chirping cheerfully and feeling the slight morning light touch upon her face.

Blearily opening her eyes she was met with the intent gaze of Chess, a slight purr quietly drifting from him. Mechanically and still half asleep, she reached one hand up and stroked his side; being all too familiar with this feline wake-up call.

Her voice was soft from sleep after she gave a yawn. "Good morning Chess, have I missed breakfast?"

The tom cat smiled at her widely. "Afraid so. You were sleeping so well that your friends did not wish to wake you yet. They did save you some berries to eat as we journey."

Chess stood then and stretched his back with a feline curve. His claws kneaded her blouse and his hind fit pressed painfully onto her bladder.

She hastily picked him up with both hands by his middle and set him on the ground beside her. "Oh! Full bladder, don't stand on that." She chuckled a bit. It was amusing, this intelligent creature conversing with her yet it still exhibited the same mannerisms as many cats she had encountered in her world.

After quickly going off to discreetly take care of her morning business. Emily returned and greeted Ilisa as she was handed a leaf full of berries. The troop then began making their way along the path once more. Everything had efficiently been re-packed away while Emily still slept.

As the day wore on Emily noticed the trees beginning to thin out. It wasn't long until they came upon a plain of grass and bushes. There ahead of them was a large white castle, trees bloomed with pink blossoms along either side of the path leading up to the closed gate of the stone walls. Emily felt her butterflies stir within her stomach. This had to be it. The White Queen's castle.

She felt something scurry up onto her shoulder, the small voice of Mally speaking to her reassuringly. "Don't worry Emily. You'll do fine." Emily looked to her tiny new companion and gave a small smile in return. At least Mally was confident on Emily's behalf.

The closer they drew to the large structure, the smaller Emily felt and the more her nerves became unsettled. The large wooden gates opened for them on their approach and a woman was standing behind them to greet them. She was pale and surrounded by a personal little entourage. Her hair was white as was her dress. But her lips were a dark red and the nails on her delicate fingers were painted black. The dark eyes looked keenly upon the world and seemed to see all in a way that Emily could only imagine.

Emily paled a felt her skin become clammy. The Queen herself was greeting them. Oh she was going to make a fool of herself somehow, Emily could feel it.

By the time they reached the regal woman, she had nodded to her entourage and thus had sent them away. Leaving her alone to receive them just beyond the open gates. And Emily was a bit surprised when she knelt and smiled to the two Hightopp children grasping their mother's skirt.

With a delicate movement she beckoned them to her.

Rosemary looked up at her mother a bit uncertainly before grasping Mackenzie's hand and stepping up to the Queen. They both bowed and curtsied respectively as they had been instructed to do when meeting Queen Mirana.

The woman laughed softly, "Rise my dears. Let me look upon you." She reached out and tenderly brushed Rosemary's errant curls. "How happy I am to see you both. Healthy young children. The future. It makes my heart glad."

She stood, her hands raised at her side elegantly and cast her deep gaze over the group. A broad grin broke upon her face at the sight of them. "Come. You've arrived in time for luncheon. I believe we shall have it out in the garden, as lovely a day as this should not be wasted."

They quietly followed the gliding floating woman to a massive and beautiful garden. Lush green grass, vibrant bushes, colorful flowers and a small pond not far off. Beneath a large tree a table sat with a pristine white cloth covering it and it was laden with various delectables.

Emily fought with herself, try hard not to become distracted by the sights before her. Inevitably she failed, the landscape was too beautiful, the sky too blue, the wind too clear. She sat with the others and nibbled on a sandwich. Oblivious to the conversation and discussion around her until a few people joined the table, one in particular jarring her from her thoughts.

Queen Mirana introduced them as some lords and ladies from the lands near her castle. But one disrupted her private wonder with a terrible and ugly rudeness directed to her.

There was a derrisive snort. "I say. Peasant Woman. Where do you get the audacity to wear such strange garments? They are most unbeffiting of a woman in your position." Emily blinked from her thoughts and turned to see a tall black haired man staring coldly down upon her. Judging her.

She furrowed her brow a bit. "Pardon?" He huffed indignantly.

"You heard me Peasant. What is the meaning of this? Or are you simple as well as strange? And why do you presume to dine with her Majesty?"

Mally jumped up to Emily's defense. Being the only other person to hear this rudeness, since he tactfully kept it very quiet. This way, it would be unnoticed by Mirana and the other's who continued to converse on the other end of the table.

"Hey! Leave her alone you pompous curr. She is an honored guest to the Queen."

The man curled his lip at them both. "You. A guest to the Queen? You're nothing but rabble, just like that mouse and her friends. Useless rabble that won't amount to anything. No purpose. No right to" At this point Mirana raised her voice a bit, calling to the young but dark lord.

"Lord Blackwood, there is a seat here if you'd like." The man, Lord Blackwood, looked down his nose at Emily before making his way to the front of the table and to the seat Mirana had gestured to.

Emily felt ice though. He'd sounded just like her father for a moment. Useless. Pointless. A waste of space and air. Unfit to share his company. A burden. A failure.

She blinked and looked down at Mally, who had placed a paw on Emily's hand. "Are you alright?"

The large mousey eyes filled with concern. Emily couldn't even force a smile. She could only nod and again stare. Leaving her small lettuce and tomato sandwich triangle half eaten.

A memory coming to her mind. Consuming her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>A ten year old Emily sat at the kitchen table after school. The windows were open in the house and the blinds up. Letting the warm summer breeze blow through the house and the sun seep through her skin cheerfully. The scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the room from the oven. They would be done soon.<em>

_Mary. Her mother. Was washing dishes and humming to the radio playing country music quietly on the window sill above the sink. Everything seemed perfect. Until a noisy old pickup truck could be heard rolling into the driveway._

_A loud slam of the truck door signaled her father was home. And when he entered the house, the whole atmosphere seemed to dim and darken. Becoming oppressive and scary. He could be heard slurring to himself in the entryway at the front of the house._

_Emily gripped her pencil tighter, looking up to her mother worriedly. He was home early. There was no time for Emily to go and hide in her room._

_Mary dried her hands and smoothed back her brown hair. A slight shake to them. "Don't worry honey. Just sit and continue your work. Remember, no eye contact. Ok?" The loving mother walked over and placed a lingering kiss to her daughter's forehead before fortifying herself for what was to come._

_The older woman knew he must have lost his job again. It was that damn alcohol. It had taken away everything of the man she'd once loved. Now, she needed to focus on diverting him into the living room, before he could notice their daughter._

_Little Emily felt her stomach tighten with each passing moment. Listening to the voices in the living room. Hoping she wouldn't have to face her daddy._

_There was a loud crash of glass and incoherent yelling from her father followed by stomping footsteps into the kitchen. Emily tried her best to make herself as small as possible in that kitchen chair. Hoping against all hope that he would see her as he went to the fridge for undoubtedly another beer._

_He turned and caught sight of her anyway. Emily froze, looking at the dirty blue work shirt. Hesitantly she raised her eyes, meeting the bloodshot blue of her father's. He stands looking at her. A struggle going through his eyes but Emily couldn't tell where this conflict stemmed from or why. He jerked his head over to look at the stove. Smelling the cookies._

_He yelled loudly in the direction of the living room._

_"I work all god damn day and this is what you waste my money on? COOKIES?" He glared at his daughter, taking a terrifying step toward her full of menace._

_"This is __your__ fault! If it weren't for __you__ I wouldn't be in this mess! You're worthless!" He raised his hand, full of dark intent. But Mary burst into the room._

_"Don't you __dare__ touch her you bastard!" She shoved him slightly back and put herself between her child and the man that used to be her loving husband._

_He dropped his beer, the thick brown bottle clattered noisily to the floor but did not break._

_"Or what? What are you gonna do Mary? Nothin! That's what! I'm the fucking man of this fucking house you whore!" He slapped her hard, knocking her off balance and onto the floor._

_"You keep protecting that damn little leech! That mistake! She should have never been born and it's her fault! It's all her fault!" Emily ran. She ran quickly out the back kitchen door and down the street, like her mother had always told her to do on nights when Daddy got violent and Emily couldn't get to her room._

_She pumped her legs as hard as she could, all the way down the dirt road to a clearing in the woods next to the river behind their house._

_That was the thing about living in the country, no one could hear when Daddy got mean. So no one could help._

_Emily would sit and cry in that clearing. Letting her tears join the calmly flowing waters of the river. Looking up at the clouds until her mom came to get her. When the coast was clear. When her father either left or passed out._

_It hurt so much worse when he got like this. When he hit her or hit her mother. When he got angry and blamed all his misfortune on Emily. It hurt so much worse…because Emily could remember a time when she was little, very little, and he wasn't like this. When he was sweet and loving and caring. When he was her hero and protector. _

_When he was tender to her mother. Not breaking her down with each and every day._

* * *

><p>She flinched slightly when someone grasped her arm. Turning she found Brett standing beside her with Gerald. The entire table looking at her with varied expressions. Emily blushed.<p>

"Sorry, lost in thought." Brett and Gerald looked on her with concern, recognizing the haunted expression in her eyes. Emily looked to the Queen as she spoke.

"I had asked if you and your companions would perform a brief song or two for us. Do you feel up to it dear?" Her eyes held an understanding to them that Emily didn't quite grasp.

Emily pasted on a smile, "Yes, of course. My apologies your highness."

She desperately avoided all other's gaze as she stood and went with Brett and Gerald to retrieve their instruments.

Brett grasped her hand. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

She pulled her hand from his and shook her head. "Nothing. Not a worry. Now, we'll need to work accoustically since I doubt they have any electrical outlets. We'll need to bring that up to the Queen, by the way. Maybe see if we or someone else can go back to our time and get us a couple generators?"

Push back the memories. The pain. Focus on the task at hand. The moment taking place. It's what her mother wanted.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Hatter watched them return, a few of the male palace help carrying some large containers with Gerald directing them from behind.

He watched in facination as Gerald took his drum set from these containers and built it before their very eyes. Emily had a mahogany guitar strapped to her with a simple leather guitar strap. The wood worn and the veneer scratched in a few places.

Brett had a guitar of his own and a small case that looked to contain a violin. They set themselves up with some stools in front of the table, so that all could see and hear them clearly.

Emily conversed quietly with her companions for a moment before sitting upon her chosen stool and quietly checking the tuning of her strings.

Brett took the fiddle from its case and addressed them courteously.

"We will try to choose songs that will not seem too strange to you. Later, if you choose, we would be glad to ease you into a sample of the varied styles of the music in our time."

He smiled. "Oh. And your Highness? Perhaps at some point you might allow for someone to lead us back to our era? Some of our equipment requires an electrical energy to function properly. In our time there are generators that can be transported that will, as the name implies, generate this electricity for us."

Mirana nodded. "Certainly. I will have it arranged for Nivens to take you tomorrow to gather what you need. And it will be a delight, I think, to hear your strange music from your time. It is always good to expand one's mental horizons. No matter how strange."

Emily felt herself becoming nervous. She'd never played for a queen and her court. She inhaled deeply. It's no different from any other audience. Just share the music. Let it flow.

"Ready?"

The quiet whisper from Gerald made her smile and with a nod they launched into their first song.

Emily had suggested this song, needing desperately to release some of the bittersweet from her mood before moving on to anything lighter and more festive. Her friends understood all too well and without needing an explanation agreed to her song choice.

Emily lowered her head as she began to strum her guitar. After a few beats she began to sing.

"So you sailed away

Into a grey sky morning.

Now I'm here to stay.

Love can be so boring.

And nothin's quite the same now,

I just say your name now

But it's not so bad…

You're only the best I ever had.

You don't want me back.

You're just the best I ever had."

Brett's violin sounded mournful and sweet. Tarrant looked over to Alice as he listened to the song. Already feeling a terribly tragic connection to the song.

"So you stole my world,

Now I'm just a phony.

Remembering the girl,

Leaves me down and lonely"

Every now and then Brett and Gerald would add their voices in harmony to Emily's.

"We'll send it in a letter.

Make yourself feel better.

But it's not so bad.

You're only the best I ever had.

Don't want me back.

You're just the best I ever had."

Here at the bridge, Tarrant watched as Emily's emotions began to pour into her music. Releasing the painful well of melancholy from within her breast. The same melancholy he felt the more he listened; the more he found how well these lyrics could apply, in his mind, to his relationship with Alice.

"And it might take some time

To patch me up inside.

But I can't take it so I,

I run away and hide.

I might find in time,

That you were always right.

You were always right.

So you sailed away

Into a grey sky morning.

Now I'm here to stay.

Love can be so boring.

Was it what you wanted?

Could it be I'm haunted?"

Emily would raise her head from time to time as she tapped her foot to the rhythm of the song. Her eyes soulful as she channeled the emotions for the song. Brow knit in consternation as she delivered the message of the lyrics and melody. Trying her best to connect with her audience's heartstrings.

"But it's not so bad…

You're only the best I ever had.

Don't want me back.

You're just the best I ever had.

You're just the best I ever had…"

Her voice trailed off at the end. A sad smile as her dark brown eyes met his clear green.

Mally stood on her raised little chair and began clapping excitedly. "Well done Emily!"

Emily broke her gaze with Hatter and graciously nodded her head with her band mates to her demurely applauding audience.

Tarrant noticed Lord Blackwood casting a nasty look at them though, an unkind word clearly about to spring from his lips. Ilisa was quick to speak up, in her loud and boistrous manner.

"Another, my bonny bairns. Give us another! Something a bit more lively though."

Emily smiled at the motherly woman, "Yes ma'am."

She turned on her stool and murmured a few moments once more with her companions. With some quiet debate they finally settled on what to play next song. Brett place his violin beneath his chin.

All three started after a quiet count from Gerald.

"Sun shines, clouds rain

Train whistles blow and guitars play

Preachers preach, farmers plow

Wishes go up and the world goes round."

With each performance, Gerald was careful to keep his drums as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't over power the non-amplified vocals and instruments. This was another of Emily's country influenced songs. The romantic message was what had Emily certain the Hightopp couples would appreciate it. They interacted with each other so affectionately, it was clear how much each husband loved his wife. And vice versa.

"And I love you, it just comes natural.

It just comes natural.

Seasons change, rivers wind.

Tumble weeds roll and the stars shine.

Wind howls, dawn breaks.

Cowboys ride 'n' time slips away.

And I love you, it just comes natural.

It's what I was born to do.

Don't have to think it through.

Baby, it's so easy lovin' you.

It just comes natural."

Adair grasped Cara's hand and squeezed gently. All these years and she still took his breath away with that smile. He was so thankful that she had survived the attack and the grueling conditions of the outlands. He'd done everything he could to keep her and their child well. Pushing his skills to the very limit. Using what she affectionately called his 'magic green thumb' to put pathetic potatoes and other tuberous roots onto their plates. That soil was the most unforgiving he had ever seen in his life.

Cara turned and looked to him, noticing the pensive light to his eyes. And she smiled, squeezing his hand back. Wishing that they could stand and begin to dance to the strange but enjoyable music being sung so emotionally. The song was perfect in describing how she felt for her love. Cara still remembered when she had first begun to feel for him, his bright grin as he handed her a dropped basket of yarn.

"It's what I was born to do.

Don't have to think it through.

Baby it's so easy lovin' you.

Fire burns, waves crash.

Seed grow and good things last.

Ships sail, dreams fly.

Night falls and full moons rise.

And I love you, it just comes natural.

And I love you, it just comes natural.

It just comes natural.

It just comes natural."

Emily had a small smirk to her lips as she had sung. Enjoying the feel of channeling such a playful and romantic feeling. Dispelling the dreary cold feeling that the memory Lord Blackwood had brought forth.

The Queen spoke up after applauding daintily. "Lovely performances. I look forward to hearing the compositions you would otherwise refrain from playing to us. For now, I believe you should all rest and be shown to your rooms." She stood gracefully.

"You've all traveled so far. I am sure you must be quite exhausted. I shall see you all for supper" She smiled at them all before departing.

Emily focused on putting her instrument back into it's case, avoiding anything to do with the nasty Lord from before. Cara walked over and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder with a smile.

"That really was lovely. Would you mind teaching me the lyrics to that last song?" Cara turned and watched her husband chatting with Tarrant. A slight blush lighting her fair freckled cheeks. "It just seemed to fit so perfectly. I'd really love to remember it."

Emily grinned. Pleased that Cara had liked it so well. "Of course. I'll write the lyrics down for you and go through the notes with you tomorrow. I had hoped it might catch your fancy."

Cara walked beside Emily and continued to talk comfortably as they were lead into the castle.

Tarrant watched them walk ahead of him and observed how easily Cara was speaking to Emily. And how easily Emily listened and responded. He was glad that her nervous tension had lessened since he had advised her to relax. Perhaps she _could_ help him at least partially sort his muddled thoughts and feelings. His thoughts were again diverted when his sweet Alice strode up next to him and engaged him in conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: Well…not sure how happy I am with this chapter….it was a bit difficult to crank out and it seems like it might be dragging a bit in places…idk. Sigh. After I finish recovering from this second and final round of wisdom tooth extraction I might re-look at it and consider a revision. Any reviews and advice and opinions would be welcome. Thankie muches.<p>

Songs used were:

Best I Ever Had- Gary Allan

It Just Comes Natural- George Strait


	3. Tangles

AN: Long time between updates, I know. I'm a terrible authoress. 'pout' Took a bit longer to find some inspiration than I had anticipated. It also didn't help that I started this story on a random whim with no real vision of where it was going or what the heck I was doing with it. Ahhh late night ramblings. Lovely.

Well, hope you enjoy and hope to hear some more opinions on this story. I send many thanks to Caity and riotgirl777 who kindly reviewed chap 2 =0)

_Disclaimer_: _don't own stuff recognizable as other people's stuff._

Songs used this chap:

Silver Screen Romance-Good Charlotte

Always Running Out of Time- Motion City Soundtrack

Satisfied- Jewel

* * *

><p>It took ages for Emily to get to sleep after being shown her room. What held her attention most was the small balcony and large French doors leading out to it. The view was beautiful and had Emily stargazing the night away; lost in her thoughts and humming absentmindedly. They had certainly been thrust into a <em>unique<em> situation and that was putting it lightly.

She reviewed everything and everyone she'd encountered so far and tried to discern whether she was somehow hallucinating it all. But Emily didn't think even her imagination was strong enough to concoct all this with such detailed precision. And then maintain it for this long? No.

That led to thoughts of how they could have been brought there. How would they get back? How long would they be staying? What color would that technically be?

Her lazily drifting musings had shifted to where he eyes rested on a particularly interesting flowered vine that clung to the side of the castle and the stone banister of her balcony.

She let out a huge yawn and finally decided to try and force herself to rest. The morning would arrive sooner than she would like and she had the daunting privilege of setting up the stage while the two boys went up for the generator, soundboard and her laptop.

With only three people, they would sometimes use recorded tracks for the songs they covered that needed more instruments than they could play at once. For that, they would need her laptop.

She opened the wardrobe in her borrowed room to look at her borrowed clothes. She let her fingers brush over the materials as her bare feet rubbed into the rug beneath her. The room was spacious enough. A large bed, a private restroom, a solid desk and chair. The wooden flooring covered with a large russet rug.

The breeze was cool and soothing as it blew past the gossamer curtains of the open balcony doors. Emily pulled open a drawer within the wardrobe and carefully looked through the neatly placed nightgowns; searching and hoping for something comfortable that would fit.

She unfolded a green cotton nightgown and eyed the garment thoughtfully. "Let's give you a try."

She removed her shirt, pants and bra; she had noticed a shower stall in the modest bathroom attached to her room and marveled slightly at the fact the castle actually had modern plumbing. Though the prospect of a hot shower was tempting, the clean amethyst sheets of her bed were now calling to her.

After sliding the gown over her head and pulling it to settle over her hips, she twisted her lips wryly while looking down.

It was a bit snug on the bosom and hips, but it would do. Using the bright yellow elastic hair tie on her wrist, Emily braided her hair loosely and messily before blowing out the candle on her night stand and drawing down the bed linens.

She settled in with a tired sigh and enjoyed the softness of the sheets around her. Her eyes drifting closed sooner than she thought they would.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

A knock on her door brought her from the land of dreams. She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely.

She called out sleepily to whoever was at her door. "Come in."

She disentangled herself from her sheets while a maid entered her room with a polite smile and slight curtsey.

"Good morning Miss. I've brought you some breakfast and to assist you this morning."

Emily straitened her twisted nightgown that had ridden up to her waist before standing and eye the tray being placed at the desk of her room. "Thank you, er…Grace was it? I'm sorry, I sometimes have a hard time remembering names."

The elder blonde woman nodded and smiled understandingly.

"It's quite alright Miss. If I may say so, you've been through quite a bit recently. I'm not surprised you would be bit too overwhelmed to remember right away every person's name you meet."

Grace looked at the way Emily's nightdress didn't quite fit correctly and hummed thoughtfully. "We'll have to see about arranging for a few garments for your stay with us." She pulled out the chair of the desk for Emily and motioned for Emily to begin eating while bustling over to the wardrobe.

"Cannot have the guest of Her Majesty wearing ill fitting clothes, can we?"

Emily's mouth watered at the sight of the melon and cantaloupe slices on her plate. "It's really alright Grace. I wouldn't want to be any trouble; I can make do with what had already been provided, really."

Grace scoffed, "Nonsense, her Majesty wouldn't hear of such a thing. It would be no trouble at all but a pleasure for the staff to fit our new visitors appropriately. Now eat up, I've arranged for a warm bath to be drawn for you and it should be arriving soon."

Emily smirked at the woman's motherly tone and watched her thumb through the various outfits hanging in the wardrobe. She closed her eyes as she chewed the melon, it seemed even the fruit here was fantastical when compared to where she came from.

It didn't take long to eat the fresh meal and was halfway through her glass of orange juice when another knock sounded at the door.

Grace let in two men with a large tub and two more with large buckets of steaming water.

"Thank you boys, just set it there. I will let you know when the lady has finished." And with that they were gone. Emily was a bit speechless. She had only planned to take a warm shower this morning, not be treated to a steaming bath. Emily hoped that the servants didn't think she had expected such special treatment. This would be an experience though; bathing in a large copper tub for the first time.

Grace stood with her back turned as if waiting for something. Emily furrowed her brow. Was the woman expecting her to get in _now_? "Best to get in now Miss, before the water cools too much."

Well that answered Emily's question.

"You won't be leaving?"

Grace chuckled as if Emily had said something endearingly naïve.

"Of course not dear, how else am I to assist with washing your hair?"

Emily blushed a bit. She was fairly confident with her body but not _that_ confident. She stood and walked to stand in front of Grace.

"I don't think that's really necessary Grace. I should be able to manage on my own. Thank you though." Grace's face was humorous at the slight tinge of red on Emily's face.

"Alright Miss. I will clear your breakfast tray then, while you wash. When I return, I will assist you in dressing." Emily opened her mouth to protest but was silenced when Grace continued.

"Begging your pardon, but judging by the attire you arrived yesterday, you will certainly need my assistance with donning the dresses you've been provided."

Emily's shoulders slumped a bit. "I don't suppose there were any trousers hiding in the wardrobe were there?"

Grace smiled more and shook her head. "I am afraid not Miss." Grace hesitated a moment before continuing. Taking a bold chance with her charge. "You are a strange one, aren't you?"

Emily laughed out loud and fingered the loose ends of hair escaping the disheveled braid. "I suppose I am. I'm warning you now though, Grace. I'm going to enjoy saying I told you so when I have bumps and bruises tonight. Because I've never gotten along well with long dresses."

Grace's blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she took the food tray and exited the room. Taking a liking to her strange ward.

Emily sank into the water with a bit of a hiss. It was hot but it felt wonderful. The tense muscles of her back relaxing with the soothing heat. She let out a low groan of pleasure. This was heavenly.

On a small stool beside the tub was a small selection of oils and soap Grace had intended to let Emily choose from. Being careful not to slosh, Emily reached out and smelled each of them. There was a lavender vanilla that really struck her fancy today, so she put a few drops of the oil into the bathwater with her and picked up the matching bar of soap.

Getting a good lather she eagerly cleansed her skin of the grime from her travels. Massaging the suds into the strands of her hair and inhaling deeply the scent and what little steam lingered over the cooling water.

Once making sure that her hair thick hair was thoroughly rinsed, Emily stood and looked about for a towel. There was once more a knock upon her door, making her start slightly at the unexpected noise.

"It is just me Miss. I have brought a towel for you."

Emily stuttered a moment, before sinking back into the water to cover herself. "Come in Grace."

The woman entered and shut the door quietly. "I was so silly. Forgetting to lay out a towel for you; do forgive me Miss." She held the large terry cloth open for Emily to step into and kindly averted her eyes, remembering that the girl had seemed a bit bashful earlier.

Emily stood hesitantly and wrapped the warm cloth around her body. "Thank you."

She stood uncertainly as Grace went over to the wardrobe once more.

"Not a problem Miss." Emily was then handed a pair of panties, a bit surprised at the rather modern garment.

Shouldn't there be pantalettes and bloomers or something old like that? Emily shrugged slightly before slipping the cotton material on. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she reasoned.

Her brows then jumped high on her brow when Grace turned back to face her holding a corset.

"Alright Miss Roberts. Let's get you laced."

Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't think I should wear that. I'll be hard pressed to walk in a long skirt, much less try and attempt it with half my breathing."

Grace frowned slightly. "But Miss, your particular set of assets will require some means of support. I would hate for you to find yourself in an embarrassing situation."

Emily put a palm to her forehead, _**Unbelievable, I'm standing here talking to a woman about my boobs not minding themselves.**_

"I understand that someone like me can't get away with not controlling the 'girls'. Trust me. But I have a garment from my time, I'll just wear it." She walked over to where she'd neatly piled her dirty clothing and showed Grace her bra. "This will keep everything in check. No worries?"

Grace eyed the garment before nodding reluctantly. "Very well Miss Roberts." Grace then turned and began to pick a selection of dresses for Emily. In turn, Emily hooked on her black bra and untwisted one of the pesky straps before using the towel to rub her hair dry.

There was a slight noise of dismay before the towel was taken by Grace. "My word, you're getting it terribly tangled!" The taller woman set the towel aside and held up two dresses for Emily to look at. "Now, I think one of these would look splendid on you for today."

One was a crème color with delicate ivory lace accents; the other was much simpler, blue material with a silver stitch along the hemlines. Emily chose the blue; it looked a bit sturdier and would most likely survive the stumbling expected for the day.

"I really wish women's trousers were in fashion here." Emily sighed out as Grace helped her lace the back fastenings of the dress.

Grace stepped back and looked the garment over once it was secured. "The skirt is too long and the bodice wouldn't have fit if it were not fastened with tied laces. They really did miscalculate your size didn't they Miss?" The middle aged woman sighed as she gently guided Emily to a vanity table. "Not to worry. I have an eye for what size you need now and will have everything right as rain by tomorrow evening."

Grace was about to begin styling Emily's hair when Emily turned and faced the kind servant a bit uncomfortably. "I can do my hair Grace, please go about your duties. I feel as if I've kept you long enough. Besides," Emily gave a small wry laugh, "The dress is enough of an adjustment without a fancy hairstyle."

Grace turned her head back toward the mirror. "At the very least, let me comb out this tangled mess you've created. Then you can do with it as you like." She began to run first the comb and then the brush through the heavy damp strands.

"Besides Miss. One of the joys in life is to have one's hair brushed for them on occasion."

Emily gave a small smile and let Grace brush out the tangles; finding no use in arguing against it. Besides. She hadn't had her hair brushed in ages…it felt kinda nice.

"Ok, Grace. But I'm not used to having someone help me dress and all that other business. I'd really rather take care of myself once I have better fitting clothes. If you don't mind?" Grace simply nodded, understanding it was not meant to be a slight against her caretaking skills.

"Yes Miss Roberts, I believe I understand. If there is ever anything you need, though, please feel free to summon me. I will assist as best I can."

Emily was relieved the servant did not take offense to having her services denied. It really was just too odd to suddenly have someone waiting on you hand and foot when you're used to being self-sufficient.

Grace set the brush down on the vanity top and smiled at Emily's reflection. "There, much more presentable now that it has been tamed. Will you require anything else Miss Roberts?"

Emily stood and returned the smile directly, she really did like Grace. "Only that you please call me Emily. I'm still not used to such constant formality and it would put me much more at ease. Especially since I'm not really of any higher standing than you are."

Grace nodded. "Very well, Emily. If your morning preparation is complete, I believe the Queen was expecting to meet you and your companions in the main ballroom."

Emily glanced at the small clock on her desk and noticed it was nine in the morning.

"As ready as I think I'll ever be. Lead the way." Emily sighed as she finished tying on a comfortable looking pair of black boots she'd discovered.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

"Ah!" A loud outcry echoed through the grand ballroom where a stage had been assembled for the performers. A massive thump was heard as Emily fell just behind the structure, having tripped on the errant box of wires she had been searching for; eyes wide and arms flailing to catch herself.

Collecting herself, Emily sat up and rubbed her aching arm with a scowl and an exasperated exclamation. "Ugh! I am going to kick Gerald in the shin _so_ damn hard for hiding it like that!" Untwisting her skirt she stood and opened the box. Only to groan once more.

"Great. That's just great!" Reaching her hand in she pulled out only part of the most intricate tangle of cables she had ever seen. Her eyes squinted with malice at the sight. "He will pay for this…now I know why they were so eager to leave me in charge of set-up." With a resigned sigh, she scooted the box in front of the stage and sat leaning against it. Beginning the seemingly hopeless task of untangling the mess before her.

"This had to have been deliberate. There's no way these could have gotten into this state on their own." Emily's frown deepened, knowing exactly who was at fault. "Is Gerald incapable of being organized in _any_ way? This looks like a giant rat's nest." She huffed.

Hours passed as Emily focused intently on her task; Grace had just entered the room to give her a lunch salad when Greg and Brett finally returned.

Emily caught sight of the two and grimaced. "Oh so the two of you have decided to return? How kind. Now help me with this disaster you've created Gerald!"

In the entire time she'd been working, she'd only managed to untangle half of the mess. Unfortunately, the process of straightening said half resulted in worsening the remainder of the tangles.

Tarrant and Alice were walking down the hallway; uncertain silence hanging heavily between them. Neither certain how best to interact with the other anymore. Both knowing there was much being left unsaid between them; issues not being addressed that were responsible for the thick awkward air they now shared.

As they drew closer to the main ballroom, large guffaws of laughter could be heard followed by an irritated female voice.

"I'm not anywhere close to joking Gerald; stop laughing and get over here to help me! I've been working at this for hours!"

Alice brightened a bit. Perhaps the company of others would help ease the strange dynamic between herself and Hatter.

She turned and touched his elbow lightly to draw his attention. "Hatter, let us go see the musician's equipment. I have heard it is quite interesting."

Alice had heard nothing about their supplies and silently prayed they would prove intriguing.

Tarrant turned a small smile towards her. His heart fluttering a bit at the dainty hand upon his arm. _**Oh Alice,**_ he secretly wondered, _**why could we not have been? Why would you not have this Hatter who adores you?**_

His tone did not reflect his melancholy, for once, as he spoke aloud. "That is a splendid idea Alice. Perhaps we might be of some assistance as well?"

She smiled back at him brightly. His heart paused a moment before thump thumping wildly. His eyes never left her as she turned away and they walked into the large room.

He was lost to the greetings they received upon entering. His gaze trailing his golden haired Alice as she was led to inspect the strange electrical equipment. She moved with such grace, such confidence. Her hair shining with the light pouring through the high windows throughout the room. Her porcelain skin and the intelligent wit within her eye. She was perfection. A flash of gold…the light catching her wedding ring. Reminding him that she did not want him.

Did not want this shattered old hatter.

Tarrant's colors darkened. Her husband was most likely as _perfect_ as she…

Why would she bother with a crazed madman when she could have the perfection she deserved?

Of course she would forget her 'dear Hatter'…her promise to her insane _friend_…

A level voice broke into his thoughts, making his eyes turn to its source and finding the brunette…Emily…sitting entangled in her skirts and cable.

"Aye?" His voice was dark and gruff. The Scottish brogue belying the way his baser emotions had taken hold.

Emily inhaled slightly once he looked to her and spoke. She had watched him follow Alice's form and noticed a change in his demeanor. Tenseness entered his limbs. So she had called out to him quietly. But she was not prepared for the change in the hue of his iris, nor the deep burr of his voice. She'd heard of multiple personalities, but never heard of a physical change this drastic before.

She swallowed and kept her voice calm and level. Unsure of how best to address him whilst in this condition. Did his personality truly change? If so, how different was _this _Hatter from the other?

"Would you care to help me with this catastrophe of wires? Gerald and Brett laughed and that was all the assistance they offered." She watched him carefully, trying to get a vibe for his current state. He turned his head and looked at Alice again. Emily waited but eventually decided she would receive no response; so she lowered her head and began to work once more on the twisted lengths surrounding her.

She was surprised when Hatter sat across from her, his pale hands joining her own in their attempts to trace the various cable lengths. The brown fabric of his trouser knees and tips of worn brown boots the only other thing in her peripheral line of site as he sat Indian style as well.

"How did these become so tangled lass?" He furrowed his bushy red brow when she tugged one piece, only to have it tighten around her foot with a slight startled cry from her. "Ye seem to naught be having much luck."

He looked up to see her drop what she held and throw her hands in the air. Her hair in a disheveled tail at her neck.

"I know! This is entirely hopeless." She glowered at the source of her ire.

He did not miss the small glances she attempted to appraise him with though. The lightening colors darkened again full force. She was no doubt trying to refrain from staring at his appearance…reminding him once more how different he was…

Reminding him of the reason he believed Alice had turned him aside.

He caught her gaze with his own angry ruby orbs. "Wot are you trying to stare at lass." He watched her lower her eyes at his growl. Her fingers fiddling in her lap.

"I…I didn't mean to seem rude. I was just…I just wanted to try and decipher what mood this was." She looked directly to him. "I didn't want to make you feel worse accidentally by not knowing." She worried her lip, her stare wavering. "If it was a different personality than the Hatter I've met, I didn't want to offend or upset him unwittingly."

Hatter's fists tightened. "There only be one Hatter lass."

He made as if to get up but she her hand flew to his. Stilling his angry movements. "Ugh please don't. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I've obviously failed, which comes as no surprise to me." Tarrant cut his eyes askance to look at her expression; judging her sincerity.

"I think I understand a bit better now. Please don't leave on such a sour note? I've never encountered someone who showed their emotions so vividly and mistook it for some split personality. I can't apologize enough."

At the honest plea, his red hue lightened slightly. She hadn't feared his madness, she had only been at a loss as to what exactly was happening and did not wish to upset him further.

He sat once more. His racing thoughts calming a bit as his outrage subsided.

Emily sighed quietly to herself with relief as he resumed his seat across from her. She squeezed his hand and met his cooling gaze. "Forgive my ignorant blundering?"

He looked at her a moment before nodding. "Aye…ye couldna have known. We've only just met." He paused. Hesitant to confide further. "At times…I get a bit carried away with my thoughts and emotions. Dinnae hesitate to address me normally lass or snap me outta it, should ye find me in such a state again."

When he finally met her eyes, Emily saw yellow ringing the still crimson iris. His pale face showing no other emotion at the time. She nodded. "Understood….umm… May I?" She gestured just as hesitantly to his eyes. Fascinated by the changing colors.

The red flashed a bit, forcing the yellow away for a second before the golden ring returned.

He nodded reluctantly. Keeping his sight level while she leaned closer to him.

Tarrant dared to look into her brown orbs as she stared intently at his own eyes. Relieved when he did not find pity or morbid fascination. They darted back and forth, focusing on one eye then the other.

Her voice soft and filled with an innocent and honest interest. "The way they blend, yet the colors remain separate…it's so complex… They represent different emotions?" She leaned back and tilted her head slightly; still observing his eyes. Making him feel a bit bashful beneath such scrutiny. None had found such interest in his eyes other than, perhaps, Alice.

"Yes…tis all part of my m-madness." He stumbled over the very word.

She blinked and nodded slightly; softening the intensity of her focus as if realizing she was making him a bit uneasy. Eventually lifting the corners of her mouth and trying to lift the somber mood. "Well, that would certainly make communication a bit easier if one only knew the secret color code." She took up some of the cables and handed him a few pieces before squinting down at her own handful.

"I would love the opportunity to try and guess some time. They're so pretty and would make the task quite enjoyable." Her eyes widened as an idea struck her.

"Can you imagine if everyone expressed their emotions the way you can? Relationships would be _so_ much easier. No more of that 'Nothing's wrong.' stuff. There'd be no denying they're upset and you wouldn't get hit three days later with an argument over something you didn't even know you did wrong."

Tarrant smiled a bit. The red being replace by the palest yellow-green. Glad at the refreshing and direct way she was addressing his oddity but still uncomfortable with the attention. No matter how friendly or well intended. It all continued to remind him of his failure with Alice…

Making his heart ache anew.

They sat silently for a while as Brett continued to explain the many devices to Alice and Gerald inspected the stage. Emily's mind kept running through various topics, wanting to lift Hatter's spirit with some form of conversation. But she kept coming up short; afraid to again find herself with her foot stuffed firmly in her mouth.

She once more tried to sneak discrete glances up at the silently working man. His pale skin such a stark contrast to the vibrant frazzle of hair. His now emerald eyes staring down at the knot being worked by his nimble fingers.

The structure of his face was attractive; his shoulders broad beneath his coat.

Emily cast her eyes back down to her hands quickly. Mentally chastising herself for such errant thoughts. They'd just met, he was currently going through a rough heartbreak, and his appearance was _far_ from conventional.

_**That's it. I'm just admiring an interesting subject artistically.**_ She smiled a bit with relief. Thinking she'd found a logical explanation for why her eye kept wanting to drift to him.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Emily had been in a fairly good mood later that evening. The boys had managed to find their luggage on the last trip up and so she now had her own underwear and, hallelujah, _deodorant_. Grace had produced an amethyst gown that had just been made for Emily that day. Emily eyed it and debated her chances of being able to get away with just slipping on her black jeans and green tee-shirt.

As if reading her thoughts, Grace gave her a look. "Don't even entertain the notion dear. You will not be leaving this room without this dress. It is the first official celebration and an evening occasion. You can wear your strange garments during the less formal daytime gatherings but I will _not_ have you going underdressed to court."

Emily raised her hands in a placating manner. "Alright, alright. I'll wear the dress. But I _will_ be holding you to the casual dress code more often than you think."

Grace pursed her lips and simply nodded, giving Emily the feeling that she would not be wearing her comfy jeans in future quite as much as she previously envisioned.

Emily took a deep breath, her back to the ballroom entrance as she stood on stage checking her bass and acoustic guitar tuning. She heard their audience begin milling into the room. The Lords and Ladies of court. She smiled, hearing the Hightopp children. Slowly the room filled and people visited at the edges of the dance area. A long set of tables stood at the back of the room for the meal to be shared later. A dais with a throne sat against the wall on one edge of the dance floor; obviously meant for the Queen to observe the festivities.

Emily began to feel her nerves once more, hoping the set they'd discussed earlier would be pleasing to the crowd. She jumped slightly, startled at the feel of something furry brushing her cheek.

Chess chuckled beside her and then flicked her nose with the tail responsible. "A bit jumpy?" She let out a slightly harried breath. "Me? Why ever would I be nervous? I'm only about to perform for a group of people with tastes I can't even begin to guess. No worries…"

Chess hovered before her face and drolly inspected the claws of one hand. "Well. I suppose if it helps. You look lovely this evening." Emily smiled and reached out to scratch his chin; containing a chuckle when he began to purr.

"Thank you Chessure. That was very kind of you. Now I know if the performance falls flat, at least I look good." She stopped her scratching and he reopened his eyes upon her.

Humor in his voice as he evaporated slowly.

"You are quite the silly creature, Emily."

She continued smiling as she checked the rest of her instruments that would be on stand-by for the evening. The sarcastic disappearing cat; calling _her_ a silly creature?

Gerald climbed up the stairs at the side of the stage and whistled lowly. "Wotcher Brett, I think Emily's been abducted by aliens and replaced with a doppelganger."

Emily mock glared at the Irishman as he made his way over to his drums. "Oh har-har Gerry. You should have been a comedian." He only laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his stool.

"What am I supposed to think with you dolled up like that Emmy? I've never seen you in a dress that fancy before."

She looked down and fingered the silk material of the skirt. It was a royal purple silk with white lace at the hem. The bodice had a bit of white stitching. It was simpler than the other elaborate gowns sure to be seen that night, but the few dresses Emily had ever worn in her life had never been made of such fine material. They'd been too expensive to risk with her clumsiness.

She looked up and blushed a bit when she saw Brett staring at her strangely. She furrowed her brow defensively. "Well take a picture why don't ya? It would last longer."

His gaze cleared and he gave her a cheeky smile. "Sorry, didn't bring my camera. If I'd known you'd been forced into _that_, then I would have." She rolled her eyes and glared at the chuckling Gerald again.

"You guys are _so_ supportive. Really, thanks. I needed to feel more self conscious about how ridiculous I must look." Emily avoided their gazes as she adjusted the settings of her amplifier.

Since she didn't usually wear a dress, much less wear one so elegant; Emily was insecure and felt awkward. Not quite sure how to handle herself in the rich fabric. Not wanting to ruin it in any way and feeling as if all the eyes of the room were on her. As if they could tell she was out of her element in those clothes.

Brett's hand grasped her shoulder gently, "Emily, look at me."

She turned her glare up to his soft brown eyes. Feeling her frustration melt slightly at the look he was giving her.

"We were just teasing. You look beautiful tonight." She searched his face for any sign of further teasing.

"Honest?"

He nodded with a small smile, "Honest, Emily. You'll be the prettiest woman here."

She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest with the back of her hand; scoffing. "Now I know you're teasing. But thank you anyway. Best get your things together, we should be starting soon."

He didn't move right away, instead he stood looking at her a moment before going and re-checking his instruments.

Gerald cleared his throat to draw Emily's attention. "Emmy, you really do look gorgeous tonight. So chin up girl." She returned his warm smile.

"Thank you Gerry, I really appreciate that." She took a deep breath and got down to business. "So, did you get the computer set up alright? Double checked the playlist?"

He waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I did but I'm sure you're about to go double check my double checking." He got up and followed her over to the laptop setting atop a small stand at the back of the large stage. He looked over Emily's shoulder as she checked the plugs and scrolled through the set list; smirking when her brow furrowed.

"Wait, I didn't agree to all these. You changed them, you sneak!" She groaned. "There's not enough time to change it! Does Brett know about this?"

Brett's voice piped up as he walked over, having finished tuning the small piano set at the other side of the stage.

"Yes, I helped him change it. The Queen said she wanted to hear some different styles and that's what she will get." He grasped her shoulders, spun her around and made a shooing motion with his hands. Ushering her to her microphone.

"No go get into position, it's time to begin."

She slung the strap of her cherry wood finished bass across her back and adjusted its weight on her shoulder. She let her eyes wander over the crowd as Queen Mirana stood to make her announcement and introductions.

Emily didn't pay much attention, too absorbed with taking in the many faces. Before she knew it, Gerald began playing his drums and Brett began with an electric guitar. She soon followed with her bass; she and Gerald following Brett's lead vocals at the appropriate times.

"Oh, in your eyes

I see everything in black and white

And the pictures of our perfect life

Here, by your side

You make me feel so young again and I wanna live forever

Now you're all dress up and you're ready to go for a ride

Turnin heads in your brand new dress

Got your name tattooed on the side of my neck

I want everyone to know

You're my Betty Davis, I'm your carry grant

Let's make love all night, forget about the prohibition

The great depressions over let's have a drink to that

We'll stay young forever living in a silver screen romance."

Emily looked down and focused on her playing, swaying with the beat and looking up from time to time. Trying to gauge the crowd's reaction.

"Oh, the nights were cold

Without you hanging on my arm

It's so good to be home

And now the war is over

We never have to say goodbye, we can stay like this forever"

They weren't out on the dance floor, but they didn't seem to hate the music either. She noticed a few of the Hightopps tapping their toes to the beat; the others too well-to-do to be seen doing such a thing. But there were no sour faces. Well, none except for that one Blackwood man. But Emily didn't think there was anything they could have done to please his nasty disposition.

"Say that you will stay with me

Forever we will live this dream"

She returned Ilisa's motherly smile when their eyes met across the room. And so the night went, switching between their contemporary rock and country music with some more instrumental pieces so that the audience may dance to something more familiar. Brett had done most of the singing but he now walked over and murmured into her ear quietly.

"There should be a couple more songs before dinner break. Why don't you take over lead for a bit?"

Emily nodded and took of the electric guitar she had used on the previous song. She quickly went and checked which songs would be playing next while Brett made the announcement that they would be taking a break while dinner was served after a few more songs.

Taking a bracing breath, she went and switched places with Brett; gripping the microphone as Brett began the intro.

"I won't tell you how to live your life

So please stay far away from mine

Always watching out for witch and weathers

Always running out of time."

She let her body sway a bit with the music, focusing on the music and her performance persona that allowed her nerves to settle.

"I have to know if you'll float away with me

The faster I go, the further away it seems you get

Are we floating away yet?

Drip drop try to stop the forward motion

All hands tend to fall behind

Wasted weathers of the witch cuts deeper

Always running out of time

Always running out of time"

Emily looked out to find the two Hightopp children dancing and playing with some pups and young bunnies. She smiled, glad that someone enjoyed the newer music enough to dance to it.

She cast a glance at Hatter, who was standing near Alice as he always seemed to be. Emily knew that Alice was married and unlikely to leave her child and husband, but Emily also knew how toxic unsaid words and feelings could be over time. The regret. The caustic 'what if' that would plague your thoughts.

Tarrant's eyes looked up then and met with Emily's and she hoped he would understand the well meant message she was trying to convey to him with the next song choice.

Brett sat at the piano bench as they began. Her eyes not leaving Tarrant's as she opened her mouth to sing.

"If you love somebody, you better let it out.

Don't hold it back, while you're tryin to figure it out.

Don't be timid, don't be afraid to hurt.

Run toward the flame, run toward the fire and hold on for all you're worth.

Cause the only real pain a heart could ever know

Is the sorrow of regret when you don't let your feelins show.

So did you say it, did you mean it?

Did you lay it on the line did you make it count?

Did you look em in the eye and did they feel it?

Did you say it in time, did you say it out loud?

Cause if you did hun, then you've lived some.

And that feelin inside.

That's called satisfied."

She gave a small encouraging smile to him and shifted her eyes meaningfully in Alice's direction. It may be painful to broach the subject. The rejection may be painful. But it would bring definitive closure to the situation. Something Emily sensed both parties would need in the furture.

"Busy people walkin by, can't help but worry some.

So many things to do, so little love gets done.

Empty hearts everywhere, drowning but dying of thirst.

If we want love, it's not that tough, start by givin it first.

It's easy to give, baby, can't you see?

Just close your eyes, open your heart

And do what comes naturally."

Emily caught his subtle nod; a look of understanding and trepidation in his expressive green eyes.

"Horses are built to run.

Sun was meant to shine above.

Flowers were made to bloom.

And then there's us.

We were born to love.

We were born to love.

So did you say it?

Did you mean it?

Did you lay it all on the line?"

Emily returned her attention to her vocal performance and conveying the emotions of the song. She made note, though, when Hatter and Alice slipped off and into the hallway.

"Did you say it?

Did you mean it?

Did you lay it on the line, did you make it count?

Did you look em in the eye and did they feel it?

Did you say it in time, did you say it out loud?

Because if you did hun, then you've lived some.

And that feeling inside

That's called satisfied."


	4. Whirlwind

Much madness is divinest sense

To a discerning eye;

Much sense the starkest madness.

'Tis the majority

In this, as all, prevails.

Assent, and you are sane;

Demur, ―you're straightway dangerous,

And handled with a chain.

~Emily Dickinson~

**~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~**

Hatter took a deep and shaky breath as he faced his Alice in the corridor, the party still faintly drifting through the closed doors to their ears. He removed his hat and fidgeted with the brim nervously with both hands while desperately trying to find the proper words to say. Alice's hand reached out and gently stilled his hands, causing him to look up and meet her knowing cerulean eyes.

Her voice was soft when she spoke. "Tarrant, remember that you may share anything with me. You are my dearest friend and I will not have you feel as if you cannot speak to me freely."

His grip tightened on the brim of his hat a moment before he turned one palm up to hold her delicate hand in his. "Alice…I value your friendship above all others…I….I feel you must know the true depth of my feelings for you my sweet, sweet Alice." He swallowed thickly, averting his eyes a moment before meeting her gaze once more. His eyes filled intensely with that swelling of emotions as he poured his heart out to her.

"Alice, I love you. I've loved you for so long. As I sat waiting for your return I could think nothing more than to see your shining smile and golden hair. I waited and waited and began to think you'd once again forgotten me, but then there you were. I'd never felt such elation. I-"

At this moment Alice closed her eyes, a look of sadness on her face as she raised a hand to beg his silence. "Tarrant…Oh my Hatter how I see now that I have wronged you. Please. You need not say more, for I understand what you try to convey to me." She opened her eyes and looked into his vivid green orbs with the now watery blue of her own as she fought away tears. Knowing that she must break her dearest friend's heart.

"Tarrant…I care for you deeply, as if you were one of my blood kin. But we could never be lovers, my friend. I see now that what I thought of as a close familial connection, you saw in more romantic a light. I can never apologize to you enough for having misled you, no matter how unintentional it may have been."

Tarrant's brows furrowed as his eyes changed to the first shade of blue Alice had ever seen from him. It disconcerted her to realize she was wounding him so deeply. His voice was tight with his heart's pain.

"Alice…is it because of…because of the way I am?" He released her hand and gestured to his appearance. "Is it my madness? Tell me. Please tell me why. Why would this Hatter's love never do?"

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. Shushing him soothingly. "Hush now. Do not say such nonsense. You are perfect precisely the way you are and it pains me to realize my actions have made you doubt yourself for even a moment. Tarrant Hightopp…you are my brother and I love you for it. And I have no doubt that you will one day find the person truly meant to exchange their heart with yours." She brushed a small tear from his cheek with her thumb, trying desperately not to cry herself as she tried to put things right with him.

"I'm so sorry I am not that person Tarrant. But will you still be willing to remain my only brother? Or have my blind actions over the years caused you to be lost to me?" She slowly withdrew her hands and took a step back so that he may have space to think. Hoping so strongly and deeply within her heart that this damage could be mended betwixt them. He had been the one constant strength to her mind since her departure from Underland. As she navigated the uncertain and stifling waters of womanhood within her era she always would think back and remember the family she had in Wonderland, and what he would say or think of her situations and decisions. Guiding her and giving her fortitude to stand tall for herself in a world that demanded she be nothing more than a dainty wallflower with severely shriveled audacity. It had been the imagined counsel with her dear Hatter that had actually convinced her to even give her current husband a chance to court her. His imagined lisping voice had been urging her within her mind to not turn away this new adventure out of pride or fear.

Hatter's eyes dropped to his shoes and he wrestled with the lump in his throat. Trying to weigh his choice. Would he be able to settle for anything less than a romantic relationship with her? What would kill him more, having her in his life but not entirely his own…or not having her in his life at all?

It took many minutes before he tilted his head upwards ever so slightly. "Alice…I cannot lie…I am heartbroken that you would not be with me…and I cannot lie and say that I could survive cutting all ties with you either." He finally looked up at her completely and tried his best to give a small smile.

"I will gladly be your brother…if that is what you wish of me." He opened his arms to her and embraced her tightly. Closing his eyes and his face twisting with bittersweet emotion. To have her in his arms but to never truly have her. As he had said, he would be there for her any way she would have him. Even if that meant he must shatter his own heart to do so.

A fitting song trickled from within the ballroom, making him smirk grimly at the irony.

_On the Oklahoma shore of that old red river_

_I stand right here and curse my pride._

_That river runs deep_

_The current is strong_

_And the woman I love is on the other side._

_How did the love we made together_

_Break apart and drift away_

_Leave me lost and lonely_

_On this crimson bank_

He pulled away slightly from Alice long enough to place his hat back upon his head. His voice quiet. "May I have this dance?"

Alice gave a small smile and solemnly took his hand as he began leading her in circles within that hallway. Feeling an ache deep within her breast at the subdued countenance of her dearest Hatter, hating herself for having been the cause of his pain. Feeling very much the villain for having not been able to return to him the love he so deeply and freely gave. Alas, her heart was held by another and she could not help that; just as the Hatter could not help the emotions he felt for her. Tears softly trickled down her pale cheek in silent sorrow for her lonely brother, mad though he may be, his heart was of the rarest variety. A gem to be ever cherished, and she feared she may have done terrible damage to it. She lay her head upon his chest and prayed fervently that the damage might be repaired; that she had not ruined this gem for the world.

_Red river blue_

_God pull me through_

_I'd walk through fire if that bridge hadn't burned in two_

_Texoma sky_

_Tears in my eyes_

_She said goodbye and now I'm red river blue._

Emily kept a discrete eye on the entrance to the ballroom as she sang accompaniment during the chorus. Wondering how the Hatter was going to proceed. Hoping he didn't think himself a fool, but knowing that most likely he would. Her heart went out to the poor man.

_They say everything is bigger_

_Under that Texas moon_

_I'll bet my right hand that you won't find a bigger fool_

_She's probably smiling somewhere tonight_

_In someone else's arms_

_While I'm here dragging the muddy bottom_

_For pieces of my heart_

Music had always helped Emily through life's toughest moments. And she now prayed that tonight's music might help ease her new friend's pain in similar fashion.

_Red river blue_

_God pull me through_

_I'd walk through fire if that bridge hadn't burned in two_

_Texoma sky_

_Tears in my eyes_

_She said goodbye and now I'm red river blue_

_She said goodbye and now I'm red river blue._

Once the last notes faded away, Brett made the announcement that the band would now be taking a break until after the evening meal. Emily kept glancing to the doorway as she set her bass guitar back onto its stand. When it did finally open, she felt her heart sink in sympathy as Alice entered with a noticeably dimmed countenance. The Hatter was absent from her side.

_**"He must have needed more time before returning to the festivities… " **_Emily wished she knew of any other ways to help these two people. But she did not know them well enough, and besides, this was really something that could not be handled by anyone other than themselves.

**~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~**

Hatter stood in the stillness of the hallway, seeming to disappear into the shadows themselves as he silently muddled through what had happened between his sweet Alice and him. Not simply the events of moments before, but all of it, the entirety of their time together flashing slowly before his crazed mind's eye. The child on her first visit, whom he had deemed a stiff oddly little twig, the young maiden returned with her brazenness shining for the world to see. And now the beautiful wife and mother, filled with grace and a serenity he does not remember ever having known for himself. Certainly not after his madness took hold.

The soft opening and closing of the ballroom door was but a passing awareness to him, lost as he was to his thoughts, but a gentle touch gave him cause to lift his head. There stood Frederick, his wizened features looking upon him with such understanding, such acceptance, that something in Hatter released and softly trickling tears began to find their way down his cheeks.

"There now lad, naught to be ashamed of." The eldest of the Hightopp clan soothed with a gentle burr as he pulled his anguished clansmen to him for a tight embrace. Memories of how this young man had been before the Red Queen, before the Madness, flitting through his mind briefly before he deliberately pushed them away. None of that mattered now, as Frederick was certain Tarrant would have been heartbroken with or without the madness. But seeing the colors ebb and flow as Frederick watched his nephew grieve into his chest and shoulder added another level of sorrow to his aged heart. The Hightopps are no strangers to madness, many of their trades lending them to the predisposition for it. But most never found it until late into ancient years and even then, none quite so far gone as this; Hatter's had been accelerated by not only the mercury of his trade, but by the environment he had been placed. The events, the situations. All had worked against his dear nephew and hastened him into the family madness before his due time and engrained it deeper within the young lad than had ever been recorded in their family to this point.

Frederick rubbed gentle circles upon the mourning man's back, "Let it all out lad; that's it. You've been holdin' strong for so long, it's time to release some o' that pain."

Hatter fisted some of his elder's coat in his hands, struggling to find his composure through the torrent of emotion overtaking him. His world had never truly been right side up, always a shifting topsy-turvy from moment to moment. But right now, he felt as if everything had been upended within himself in a way he had never known he could. Yes, there had been the devastation of Alice leaving, of her forgetting, of her leaving again. But this seemed so much…more, for some reason. He couldn't fully explain it, and at the moment he didn't much care to try. The quiet reverberation of Frederick's chest drew Hatter's attention,

"I know it's hard lad, I've had myself more than a heartbreak or two through the many years I been wanderin' this land. Feels as if tha very heart o' ye has been ripped out and replaced with a fine set of heavy stones. An ya may not be quite ready to hear it or accept it now, but I can tell ye one thing I've learned after it was all said and done…." He paused here, making sure he was truly being heard as Hatter lifted his head and eyes to meet the wise orbs comforting him.

"…If I had never met the fine and not so fine ladies of my past, I would never have been set on the path that led me to my Ilisa. I thank God for the broken road that led me to her; it was awful at times, sweet at some others…but it all took me to her. It will be hard lad, so very very hard. But try to keep that in your mind as you try to pick the pieces back together as best ye can. Aye?"

Hatter lowered his gaze and thought hard upon what the head of his clan had imparted to him. "To have loved and lost, as they say…" He softly murmured…connecting his fragmented thoughts into some semblance of order as his colors began to lose their sorrowful hues and regain more of his usual balance.

"Aye lad, 'tis better than having never loved at all. And it sends you towards your true heart's match, further down your path. Remember these thoughts, when your struggle is the hardest within your mending heart. Rely on your friends and family, they're here to help see you through the storm." Frederick pulled Hatter in for another tight and bracing hug, patting him on the back encouragingly. "We're proud of you, every clansman present and passed."

Hatter closed his eyes, savoring the words; accepting the pride and kinship with every pore. He may not remember them all clearly, his family; no clear memories on hand for mother or father. Sister or brother. He barely could recall the ones miraculously survived, much less those who had passed and perished. But the warmth of their acceptance, of their pride and dare he say love of him, it felt as a soothing balm to his raw and harried soul.

The sound of a jaunty fiddle reached their ears from within the ballroom. Their focus now lessened from their own private matters enough to allow their awareness to pick up the surroundings they had blinded themselves to. Frederick smiled, recognizing a lively jig when he heard one. "What say you lad, shall we rejoin the party? If I know my Ilisa, I'd wager her toes are tapping rather boisterously to this little ditty. Come dance with your clan Tarrant?"

His kind blue eyes held a twinkle to them invitingly, and Tarrant was soon swept up with it. His colors brightening, the green quickly shining from his own orbs.

"Yes, I dare say that would be a grand idea, indeed." Together they opened the doors and the bright lights and laughter burst forth from within; chasing away the dour mood for the moment and reigniting all the cheer and merriment the celebration deserved. His clan was alive, and this was no time for Tarrant Hightopp to be standing out in the dark silence of loneliness. Not now, not when they had gone through so much to return to him. Now was time for joyousness and glee.

Looking about, Hatter felt himself truly smiling again, as dancers whirled about upon the floor. Gerald was on stage, responsible for the cheerful fiddle as Brett accompanied him upon the guitar. There was a swirl of frantic colors before he felt his legs locked onto by the tiny arms of Rosemary and Mackenzie, each still grasping the hands of Emily whom they had been spinning recklessly across the dance floor with.

"Cousin Tarrant! Come dance with us!" Rosemary looked up upon him, her cheeks rosy and as bright as her eyes.

"Yes, do! It is so much!" Mackenzie was not far behind in his entreaties that Hatter join them. Hatter took both their small hands in his own and gave a courtly bow, "I would be honored to share this dance, children." And no sooner had the words left his mouth than the children had them all once again spinning and twirling in a large merry go round of dancing across the floor. There were no true dance steps, there was only giggling and happiness as only children can create. Emily was breathless with the simple joy being shared as the children kept them spinning and spinning in time to the music. Her smile was just as wide as the Hatter's as they shared in the moment with these dear children. How could there be room for sadness and depressing adulthood when such joyous little souls as these took you by the hand? No, for this moment, there was no ugliness in the world, there were no painful haunting memories or crippling self doubts. There were only the sound of the joy, the feel of their small sweaty hands in hers, and the sight of the Hatter beaming with contentment and delight. For these few moments all was right in the world, and all was as it should be.

**~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~**

Emily and her band mates had sat themselves at a non descript table towards the back corner of the dining set up. They each had gotten themselves a cool glass of sparkling cider and were smiling as they visited with each other. The reception to their performance so far had been wonderful and they were glad to have successfully made it to the dinner service. Emily was still catching her breath from her whirlwind with the young Hightopp children. "I never really realized how fast that jig was Gerald, saint's alive, I've never moved so quickly." A flash of memory, of running as hard as her wobbling little legs could go; Emily quickly pushed it away. Forcing her mind back onto the happy feeling she had been so carefully wrapped in.

Gerald laughed, remembering seeing Emily with the children and Hatter as they zoomed by the stage in a frenzy of color and energy. "I'm surprised ye didn't toss your lunch with all that whirlly-giggin. You looked like a wooden top zippin' by." A nervous little cough brought their attention down to the White Rabbit Nivens fiddling with his watch chain.

"Her Majesty requests you sit as honored guests at her table, if you would not mind joining her there." Emily glanced through the milling throng of those still making their way to their chosen seats and saw the Queen's table did indeed have three spots being conspicuously left open. Brett stood and assisted Emily from her seat, "It would be an honor, please lead the way sir." His voice was calm and collected; far more at ease with the decorum on display here. As they approached the table, Emily noticed Brett's eyes focus in upon Mrs. Kingsleigh…well…it wouldn't be Kingsleigh would it? That was her maiden name, after all…as she sat she leaned closer to Mally who was at her elbow and whispered quietly.

"Mally, do you know what Mrs. Alice's married name is? I feel it to be dreadful manners to continue calling her Mrs. Kingsleigh." Mally swallowed her bit of pre-dinner biscuit before cheerfully replying.

"Oh right, I think she told Hatter she married some bloke ummmm Davidson…Richard Davidson if I remember right." Emily nodded and thanked Mally before taking another sip of her cider. That name sounded so familiar…but she was having difficulty placing it. Old English family names were more Brett's strong suit, as his family was both old and British and believed very strongly in passing down the old world knowledge through generations so as not to be lost. She turned, intending to catch his attention, when she saw him conversing intently with Mrs. Davidson, and something clicked. Emily's eyes widened a bit as a suspicious thread took hold within her mind, a thread that may just tie the pieces together. All the curious glances she'd caught Brett sending Alice's way. The way he had conducted himself around her since he'd first seen her. The surname Davidson, the estate they had been on prior to being sent here had been his Great Grandmother's estate, passed through the family as a preserved treasure. Emily might just have figured out how all this was connected…they fell through that rabbit hole…the same rabbit hole as Alice…Ms. Kingsleigh became Mrs. Davidson…Brett's Great Grandmother.

Emily was startled as someone rudely bumped into her from behind; feeling a slight prick as well just as her cider spilled down the front of her gown. She gave a bit of a startled cry as Mally tried to assist her with a napkin. The snide drawl of Lord Blackwood come from behind, making her skin crawl inexplicably with every syllable.

"Watch what you are doing, filthy peasant. You should not take up so much space as it is meant for those worthy of it, you leach." Emily froze at the tone, the memories barely held in check pressing against the surface of her mind again. His tone, sounded so much like her father's; the words so very similar in their intended meaning. Mally saw the look on her new friend's face and glared harshly back at the Lord who had purposefully bumped into Emily. Something didn't smell right about him, and Mally was never one to distrust her nose.

The haughty Lord curled his lip and left to find his own seat, having once again been ousted by these lowly intruders. He slipped the small vial of red liquid into a side pocket of his slate gray tailcoat; something in particular about that woman made his nostrils flare. His Queen would want to know more about her, he was sure, as the tickle in his throat told him she was not to be left unaccounted for in the grand scheme of things. Her and her despicable friends posed some threat to their cause; this means She would want to know more of them. His dark countenance gave an oily smile as he sat himself not far from the White Queen. He could not wait until the order of things was put to it's rightful place. Then, he would have power, land, influence, and all the little toys he could ever want. He carefully eyed one such potential toy as she brought out a large covered silver serving dish. The comely maid was of no outstanding beauty, but then again, none of his toys ever had to meet such a requirement. The way their bodies would bend and break to his will. The exquisite cries from their swollen lips as he let the red torrent from their flesh for days on end. Delightful….and a pastime he had regrettably put on hold upon the White Queens establishment. Such a shame too…he had amassed such lovely responsive little toys and he had been forced to dispose of them before their due time. No loose ends, understandably, but still such a shame. He'd have to start all over again, and it had been so long since he'd last been allowed to play; his palms itched for it sometimes. He eyed the distasteful trollop that seemed to inherently irk him for some reason and felt his jaw tighten. Maybe his Queen would gift her to him as his first toy of the new reign. If she even survived the change in regime, that is.

**~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~**

Mally and Emily both chose to play off the cider incident, each silently agreeing to do so with a glance, as neither wanted to sour the mood of the evening. Neither wanted to allow the rude Lord even that small victory; so they tittered and claimed that Mally had accidentally bumped Emily's elbow. Reasonable enough. But Emily still felt a chill of something creeping it's way through her mind and it wasn't just the daunting memories threatening their way to the surface. It was something else, something she couldn't quite grasp, this might be what they called a sense of foreboding perhaps? Whatever it was, it was unsettling her all throughout the meal. She could barely focus on those around her, or the wonderful food served her. Something felt wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned at one point to catch a glimpse of the dark Lord Blackwood, but did not find him anywhere her gaze fell. He must have ate his meal and excused himself for parts unknown; and for some reason this unsettled her more than if she had caught him glowering directly at her from across the room. Her brows furrowed with her thoughts and ill feelings. Confused by them and alarmed all at once. When a furry weight wrapped itself about her shoulders heavily.

"Hmm don't crease your face so, it is most decidedly making your face rather ugly my little duckling." Chess's purr rumbled through, causing her tensed shoulders to relax a bit between their vibrations and the warmth of his presence nestled so closely to her.

He groomed a paw as he continued nonchalantly, "I know what has your mind in such a tissy, dear duckling; fret not. He cannot and shall not harm you, not on my watch."

Emily smirked a bit, relief that she was not feeling ill at ease for seemingly no reason. "Chessure, you must be careful, it is beginning to sound like you may care for me in some measure." She rubbed his fur, taking comfort in it's softness, missing her own feline companions above ground in her world.

"Oh my my my, we mustn't have that. One must maintain a reputation, after all." He then playfully nipped her petting hand before disappearing with a smoky chuckle. Felines, so fickle a creature, it all must be their idea and by their terms or it shan't happen at all.

But she did feel much better though, and as she scanned the table, taking in the presence of the many new friends she had made she caught the gaze of one in particular. A certain Hatter nodded his head slightly, acknowledging her nondescriptly from across the table.

Hatter had seen Chess perch himself so impetuously upon Emily's shoulder and found himself curious as to what they had briefly discussed. Noting the lessened tension from beginning to end of their exchange and pondering what had caused her to be unsettled to begin with. Their shared gaze was broken as Mally wanted to show Emily a lovely dessert Emily had never previously tasted. The earth began to move again, without him having really noticed it stopping. Curiouser and curiouser.

**~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~**

"Hope" is the thing with feathers-

That perches in the soul-

And sings the tune without the words-

And never stops- at all-

And sweetest- in the Gale- is heard-

And sore must be the storm-

That could abash the little Bird

That kept so many warm-

I've hear it in the chillest land-

And on the strangest Sea-

Yet, never, in Extremity,

It asked a crumb-of Me.

~Emily Dickinson~

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: It's been a LONG LONG time. Graduate school is INSANE. I have no good excuses for my lack of writing, for what it's worth though, my reasonings for such inactivity have been due to lack of time, lack of creativity, lack of energy, and overall just being swamped with life. I am finishing my degree, set to graduate at the end of the year. Hopefully, once I have moved and gotten employment and gotten all my professional adulty important stuff settled, I hope to have more time for leisurely activities such as reading and writing again like I used to. Oh how I miss such things...anyway. For all those who stuck with my stories, thank you. Your determined loyalty humbles me and honors me, I salute you and hope that my offering pleases you. Again, for this story and all my other stories, I will not abandon them without word or warning. Just know that, despite incredibly long periods of silence, I will return at somepoint. I appologize and thank you all at once.<strong>


End file.
